Hindi Fun
by ProudPatel
Summary: My first story which surprisingly is in Hindi! A look at James and Lily's relationship.


जानक व– सवा धक ेमका य लखने का ेय जानक व को है । उनका वा त वक नाम यामत रवां था। उ ह ने

भारतीय ेम कथाओं क साथ फारसी ेमकथाओं क ऒर भी यान दया है । े

ेमि लक मह मद जायसी– ेमा यी शाखा क सबसे व यात क व जायसी है । 'प ावत' उनका महाका य है ।ु

इस जायसी ने 'अखरावट', 'आ खर कलाम', ' च लेखा', 'कहरानामा' और 'मसलानामा' आ दे

रचनाएँ लखीं। जायसी क क त का मु य कारण उनका प ावत है । इसम जायसी ने संहल वीप क राजाे

ग धवसेन क पु ी प ावती और चतौड क राजा र नसेन के

ेमकथा

तुत क है । प ावती अ यंत सु दर थी

और उसक यो य वर कह ं न मलता था। उसक पास ह रामन एक तोता था। र नसेन ने इस तोते क मँह सेेेे ू

प ावती क सौ दय का वणन सना। उसने प ावती से मलने क लए नकल पडा और ग धवसेन को परािजतेेु

कर प ावती से शाद क । द ल क बादशाह अलाउ ीन प ावती क सौ दय क बारे म सनकर मु ध होकरेेेु

चतौड पर चढ़ाई करता है । हर व त जीत र नसेन क होती है । ले कन उसने धोखा दे कर र नसेन को ब द

बनाया और द ल पहूँचाया तो प ावती आकर कटनी तक चाल से र नसेन को मु त कराती है । अ त मू

कभलनेर क राजा से यु करते हुए र नसेन क म ृ यु हुई और दोन रा नयाँ प त क साथ सती हो जाती है । ंुेे

यह एक

वभ न प

धानता है ।

का व तत वणन है । इसम जायसी का वरह वणन अ य तृ

ंगार क संयोग और वयोग दोन पेृ

का मम पश

े ठ है । इसम

ेे ठ ेमा यानक का य है िजसम ख डका य क सभी गुण व यमान है । इसम जीवन के

ंगार रस कृ

च ण इसम मलता है । प ावत को

तीका मक महाका य भी कहा जाता है , य क उसक सभी पा दाश न तीक ह। र नसेन - आ मा,ेे

प ावती - परमा मा, ह रामन तोता – गु और अलाउ ीन – शैतान क तीक ह। प ावत भारत क ह नह ं व वेे

क महाका य म एक है । े

सगुण भि त का य और रामभि त शाखा

1) सगण भि त का य या है ? ु

का य कहते ह।

सगण भि त म ई वर या परमा मा क साकार प क उपासना होती है । इसपर आधा रत का य को सगुण भि तेु

2) सगण भि त का य क शाखाएँ या- या ह? ु

सगण भि त का य क दो शाखाएँ ह – रामभि त शाखा और कृ णभि त शाखा। रामभि त शाखा म अवतार-ु

पु ष राम को उपा य दे व वीकार कर रचना क गयी है तो कृ णभि त शाखा म कृ ण क लोकरं जके

उपा य दे व वीकार कर रचना क गयी है ।

प को

3) रामभि त शाखा क मख क व और रचनाएँ या- या है ? ेु

ेेेवामी दयान द– उ तर भारत म रामभि त क आचा वामी दयान द आते ह। राम क लोकर क

प क उपासना करने का ेय वामी दयान द को है । 'वै णव मता द भा कर' और ' ी रामाजन प त' इनकेु

थ ह।

व यात

अ दास– ये रामा परं परा म मख थे। रामभि त शाखा म र सक भावना का समावेश इ ह ने कया।ु

'रामभजन मंजर ', 'अ टयाम' आ द इनक रचनाएँ ह।

मख रचनाएँ ह। ु

ेेनाभादास– ये तलसीदास क समकाल न और अ दास क मु य श य थे। भ तमाल, रामा टयाम आ द इनकु

ई वरदास– इनक

4) "तलसीदास रामभि त शाखा क सव े ठ क व है "– समथन क िजए ? ेु

उनक कृ तय म जीवन का सवागपूण च ण सरल और अकृ म प म

ेेतलसीदास– इस परं परा क सव े ठ क व ह। 'रामच रत मानस' इनक सव े ठ कृ त है । ु

ेरामभि त शाखा क सव े तुलसीदास क नाम ह आते ह। उनकेे

तभा सवतो मुखी थी।

मख रचनाएँ 'भरत वलाप' और 'अंगदपैज' ह। ु

ेेक भावना है जो दाश नक, सां कृ तक, सामािजक तथा सा हि यक तौर पर बाँट सकते ह। उनक समय म का य भाषा क

दो प च लत थे। उ ह ने दोन ज और अवधी दोन भाषाओं म का य सि ट क । साथ-साथ मु तक और ब ध दोनृ

तुत है । उनक रचनाओं म वराट सम वय

े ने का य रचना क । उनक समय क पाँच शै लय - छ पय प त, गीत प त, क व त-रवैया प त, दोहाे

प त, का भी योग कया है । वैत और अ वैत वाद का म ण तुलसीदास क राम म मलगे। सगुण औरे

सम वय लाने म एक हद तक सफल रहे । दाश नक

धा मक

े म

े म वैत और अ वैत का सम वय करने पर सां कृ तक और

ानमाग और भि तमाग का सम वय करके

ेनणन मतवाल क बीच जो झगडा चल रहा था, उन लोग को ऐसा एक राम का प दे ने से तुलसीदास दोन क बीचे

ान और भि त क सम वय क रा ता भी खुल गयी।े

नगुण और सगुण म एकता था पत कर, शव और व णु को सम थान दे कर तथा अ य मतावलं बय को उदारता क

ेेि ट से दे खकर उ ह ने अपने समय क धा मक सम या को हल कया। भि त क े म भेद भाव समा त करने क लए

ेत ठा क है िजसम समा अंग अपने वण औ मयादा का पालन

एक आदश समाज क

'रामच रतमानस' म राम और अ य दे वताओं का सं कया है । तुलसी ने सामािजक सम वय क साधना म

माता साद गु त ने ठ क ह कहा है क – ह द रामभि त धारा म अनेक क व हुए, क तु रामभि त धारा का

5) तलसीदास क मखेुु

सा हि यक मह व अकले तुलसीदास क कारण ह। ेे

तलसीदास क बारह मखेुु

थ ह-

रं भक रचना है । अवधी म लखी यह रचना का य शैल क

ि ट से

य क हाव-भाव और कटाे

थ और उनक वशेषताएँ ल खए?

करते हुए लोक हत क सामा य साधना म रत रहते ह। तुलसी न ववाद प से ह द क सव े ठ क व है । डॉ.े

1) रामलला नहछ– यह तुलसी कू

का वणन है ।

कमज़ोर है । क तु लोक का य परं परा क अ धक नकट है िजसम नेग पानेवाल िे

2) रामा ा

रं भक रचना है ।

ख ड का य है ।

न– यह शभ-अशभ फल वचार से संबि धत रचना है । इसक साथ राम कथा क संग भी है ।ेेुु

ोत शैल म लखा गया

े3) जानक मंगल– इसम राम-सीता क ववाह का व तार से वणन कया गया है । यह

है ।

और शव दोन को एक दसरे का भ त दखाकर वै णव और शैव सू

4) रामच रतमानस– तुलसीदास क सम वय भावना का मु य आधार 'रामच रतमानस' है िजसम उ ह ने राम

दाय को एक भावभू म पर

ति ठत कया

े5) पावतीमंगल– यह एक मंगल का य है िजसम पावती क ज म से शव से ववाह तक क कथा है और यह एक

ख डका य है ।

े6) जानक मंगल– इसम राम-जानक क ववाह का सु दर च ण है और यह भी एक सु दर ख डका य है ।

7) गीतावल – इसम रामच रतमानस क तरह सात का ड ह, िजसम राम क जीवन क मु य संग का वणनेे

है ।

े8) कृ णगीतावल – इसम कृ ण क बालल ला से लेकर उ व-संवाद तक क कथा संग का गीत वधा म वणन

कया गया है ।

9)

ेवनयप का– रामच रतमानस क बाद तलसी क रचनाओ म ' वनयप का' का व श ट मह व है । इसमु

त रामायण कहा जाता है । इसम िजस उ मु त भाव से सीता क सौ दय का वणने

भि त वनय क 279 छ द ह। भाषा सा हि यक ज है । े

10) बरवै रामायण – इसे सं

रचना मु यतः अलंकार कौशल क दशन क उ े य से लखी है । ेे

े12) क वतावल – तुलसी रत वणन क

कया गया है , उसे दे खकर कछ लोग इसे तुलसी क रचना न मानते ह। ऐसा तीत होता है क तुलसी ने यहु

11) दोहावल – अवधी भाषा क यह रचना तुलसी का संकलन माना जा सकता है , वतं रचना नह ं।

समय क अकाल, महामार और शार रक पीडा क साथ नजी जीवन क अनुभव का वणन कया है । ेेे

ि ट से यह एक ामा णक रचना है , िजसम तुलसी ने अपने

UNIT – 6

सगुणभि त का य – कृ ण भि त शाखा

1) कृ ण भि त शाखा क बारे म आप या जानते ह? े

साधना र तयाँ आम लोग को आसान नह ं लगा। इस लए भारतीय पुराण और इ तहास म सवा धक व णत

का य लखे। आचाय व लभ क सरदास जैसे आठ श ये ू

उनक कृ तयाँ कृ ण भि त सा ह य के

पम

स

ीकृ ण क ऒर लोग आकृ ट हुए। इस शाखा क क वय ने कृ ण क लोकरं जक प को लेक सु दरेे

वारा कृ ण भि त का बहुत अ धक चार हुआ।

ह द सा यकाल क अं तम चरण म कृ ण भि त सा ह य का वकास हुआ। नगण पंथी कठोरेेु

चलाने का ेय व लभाचाय को है । कृ ण भि त सा ह य म कृ ण ेम ह मु य वषय है ।

2) म यकाल म च ल मख सं दाय कौन- कौन से ह? ु

हुई। ह द सा ह य म कृ ण भि त का आ दोलन

म यकाल म वामी रामानज ' व श टा वैत' क आधार पर लोग को आ याि मक साधना का उपदे श दे ते थे।ेु

उ ह ने ' ी स

दाय' का वतन कया। रामान द ने 'रामान द स

दाय' क प म भि त का उदारे

प

दखाया। 'पुि टमाग' क वतक व लभाचाय 'शु ा वैतवाद' पर आधा रत स ा त का चार कर रहे थे।े

बंगाल क महान आचाय चैत य महा भु व लभ क समकाल न थे। उ ह ने वै णव भि त को बंगाल म चारेे

कया। वामी हतह रवंशजी ने 'राधाव लभी सं दाय' का वतन कया। इसम कृ ण क अपे ा राधा क

पजा और भि त मह वपण है । वामी ह रदासी ने 'ह रदासी' अथवा 'सखी सं दाय' क वारा भि त का चारेूू

कया। वे राधा और कृ ण क उपासना करते थे। व णु गो वामी ने ' व णु सं दाय' चलाया जो कृ ण भि त

पर आधा रत है । नंबाक आचार का ' नंबाक सं दाय' और मा वाचाय का 'मा व सं दाय' भी कृ ण भि त पर

History of Hindi Literature

Page 22

आधा रत है । इन सभी का आरं भ रामानजाचाय से हुआ था िज ह ने व णु या नारायण क भि त पर बलु

दया।

3) पि ट माग या है ? ु

कृ ण भि त का ह द सा ह य म जो प मलता है , वह शु ा वैतवाद पर आधा रत है । आचाय व लभ का

दशन शु ा वैतवाद है । दशन के

े म जो शु ा वैत है , वह साधना के

े म पि टमाग है । यह कृ णु

म

भि त का दाश नक आधार है । शु ा वैत म यह माना जाता है क जगत स य है । जीव और जगत भी

का अंश होने क कारण स य है । साधना क वारा जीव को आन द ा त होता है । पि ट का अथ है अनु ह।ेेु

पुि टमाग म भगवान क कृपा पर सबसे अ धक मह व दया जाता है । पुि टमाग म तीन कार क जीव मानेे

जाते ह – पुि ट जीव, मयादा-जीव और वाह-जीव। इनम सबसे मख पुि ट जी भगवान क कृपाु

पाकर वे उसक सा ला करते ह। पुि टमा गय क वचार मेे

साथ ल ला कया करते ह। पि टमाग क भि त ेम ल णा भि त है । ु

4) अ टछाप कसे कहते ह?

पुि टमाग क साे

े ुदा यक वचार और अनभू तयाँ ह द क कछ क वय क कृ तय म मलती ह। इनकोु

व लनाथ ने अ टछाप क

थापना क थी।उ ह ने व लभ

'अ टछाप' कहते ह। महा भु व लभाचाय क पुे

अ टछाप क नाम सेे

5) कृ ण भि त क वय क

2) कभनदास – रागकंु

ीकृ ण

म है । वे अपने भ त के

क म ृ यु क बाद उनक चार श य और अपने चार श य को मलाक डल बनायी। यहेे

स है । इनम आ – कभनदास, सरदास, कृ णदास, परमान ददास, न ददास,ंुू

मख रचनाएँ या- या ह? ु

दम, रागर नाकर। ु

चतभजदास, गो व द वामी, छ त वामी आ द। ु ु

1) सरदास – सरसागर, सा ह यलहर , सरसारावल । ूूू

3) कृ णदास – फटकर पदसं ह। ु

4) परमान ददास – परमान दसागर, दानल ला, वच रत। ु

5) न ददास – अनेकाथमंजर , पमंजर , रसमंजर , वरहमंजर ,

रासपंचा यायी, स ा त पंचा यायी।

6) चतभजदास – चतुभजक तन सं ह, क तनावल , दानल ला। ुु ु

7) गो व द वामी – गो व द वामी क पद। े

8) छ त वामी – 200 पद का संकलन

6) "सरदास कृ णभि तशाखा क सव े ठ क व है "– समथन क िजए? ेू

कृ वय म सूरदास का

ेेथान सव च है । वे व लभाचाय क परम श य और अ टछाप क

स

का मु य आधार है । इसक रचना

स है । सरदास क अनेक रचनाओं म 'सरसागर' ह उनकेूू

मणी मंगल, भँवरगीत, सदामाच रत,ु

और अनशा सत है । सर क का य कला और का य संवेदना का उ कष सरसागर क पवा भाग म कृ ण के ूुूू

भागवत क बारह आधार पर हुई है । सरसागर गेय मु तक का य है । उसक पद रचना अ यंत ौढ़ेेू

EòÒ½èþ*Ê½þxnùÒEäò{É½þ±Éä

Eò½þÉxÉÒEòÉ®ú ½þÉäxÉä EòÉ ¸ÉäªÉ =xÉEòÉä

Ê¨É±ÉÉ ½èþ*JÉb÷Ò¤ÉÉä±ÉÒ EòÊ´ÉiÉÉ Eäò

ÊiÉ½þÉºÉ ¨Éå +¨ÉÒ®ú JÉÖºÉ®úÉä EòÉ VÉÉä

ºlÉÉxÉ ½èþ ´É½þÒ ºlÉÉxÉ JÉb÷Ò¤ÉÉä±ÉÒ MÉt

Eäò ÊiÉ½þÉºÉ ¨Éå Æ¶ÉÉ +±±ÉÉJÉÉ EòÉä ½èþ*

¨ÉÖÆ¶ÉÒ ºÉnùÉºÉÖJÉ±ÉÉ±É –ªÉä Ênù±±ÉÒ Eäò

ÊxÉ´ÉÉºÉÒlÉä+Éè®úEÆò{ÉxÉÒEòÉ

xÉÉèEò®úÒ Eò®úiÉä lÉä* =x½þÉåxÉä ¸ÉÒ¨Énù

¦ÉMÉ´ÉiÉ EòÉ +xÉÖ´ÉÉnù "ºÉÖJÉ ºÉÉMÉ®ú'

xÉÉ¨É ºÉä ÊEòªÉÉ ½èþ*JÉb÷Ò¤ÉÉä±ÉÒ EòÉ

{ÉÊ®ú¨ÉÉÌVÉiÉ °ü{É ºÉ¨Éå Ê¨É±ÉiÉÉ ½èþ*

±É±±ÉÖ±ÉÉ±É– ªÉä +ÉOÉÉ Eäò ÊxÉ´ÉÉºÉÒ lÉä

+Éè®ú ¡òÉä]Çõ Ê´ÉÊ±ÉªÉ¨É EòÉì±ÉäVÉ Eäò

+vªÉÉ{ÉEò lÉä*"ËºÉ½þÉºÉxÉ ¤ÉkÉÒºÉÒ'

¤ÉèiÉÉ±É {ÉSSÉÒºÉÒ' VÉèºÉä MªÉÉ®½þú OÉxlÉ

=x½þÉåxÉä Ê±ÉJÉä ½èþ*¦ÉÉMÉ´ÉÉiÉ Eäò

nù¶É¨É ºEòxvÉ Eäò +ÉvÉÉ®ú {É®ú "|Éä¨É

ºÉÉMÉ®ú' xÉÉ¨ÉEò ®úSÉxÉÉ EòÉ ÊxÉ¨ÉÉÇhÉ

=x½þÉåxÉä ÊEòªÉÉ VÉÉä Ê½þxnùÒ MÉt Eäòù

IÉäjÉ ¨Éå Ê´ÉÊ¶É¹]õ ½èþ*¥ÉVÉÊ¨ÉÊ¸ÉiÉ

JÉb÷Ò¤ÉÉä±ÉÒ EòÉ |ÉªÉÉäMÉ ºÉ¨Éå ½èþ*

ºÉnù±É Ê¨É¸É – Ê¤É½þÉ®ú Eäò ÊxÉ´ÉÉºÉÒ

ºÉnù±ÉÉÊ¨É¸É¦ÉÒ¡òÉä]ÇõÊ´ÉÊ±ÉªÉ¨É

EòÉÄ±ÉäVÉ¨ÉåEòÉ¨ÉEò®úiÉälÉä*

"SÉxpùÉ´ÉiÉÒ' ®úÉ¨ÉSÉÊ®újÉ +ÉÊnù +É{ÉEòÒ

|É¨ÉÖJÉ ®úSÉxÉÉBÄ ½èþ*ªÉVÉÖ´Éænù Eäò

+ÉvÉÉ®ú {É®ú "Eò`öÉä{ÉÊxÉ¹Énù' ¨Éå ´ÉÌhÉiÉ

xÉÊSÉEäòiÉÉ EòÒ Eò½þÉxÉÒ EòÉ JÉb÷Ò¤ÉÉä±ÉÒ

MÉtù ¨Éå °ü{ÉÉxiÉ®ú ½èþ "SÉxpùÉ´ÉiÉÒ'*

"®úÉ¨ÉSÉÊ®úiÉ' "+vªÉÉi¨É ®úÉ¨ÉÉªÉhÉ' EòÉ

JÉb÷Ò¤ÉÉä±ÉÒ +xÉÖ´ÉÉnù ½èþ*

JÉb÷Ò¤ÉÉä±ÉÒ ºÉÉÊ½þiªÉ EòÉä VÉxÉ¨É

näùxÉä EòÉ ¸ÉäªÉ x½þÓ SÉÉ®úÉå EòÉä ½þÒ

Ê¨É±ÉÉ ½èþ* xÉ SÉÉä®úÉå ¨Éå ºÉä MÉtù Eäò

|É´ÉiÉÇxÉ EòÉ ¸ÉäªÉ ÊEòºÉEòÉä ÊnùªÉÉ VÉÉªÉ

ºÉEäò ¤ÉÉ®äú ¨Éå ¶ÉÖC±ÉÉVÉÒ xÉä ªÉÉå

Eò½þÉ ½èþ ‐ ""+ÉvÉÖÊxÉEò Ê½þxnùÒ EòÉ

{ÉÚ®úÉ +É¦ÉÉºÉ ¨ÉÖÆ¶ÉÒ ºÉnùÉºÉÖJÉ +Éè®ú

ºÉnù±ÉÉÊ¨É¸É EòÒ ¦ÉÉ¹ÉÉ ¨Éå ½þÒ Ê¨É±ÉiÉÉ

½èþ*''

2\. Ê½þxnùÒ MÉtù Eäò Ê´ÉEòÉºÉ ¨Éå ÇºÉÉªÉÉå

EòÉ CªÉÉ ªÉÉäMÉnùÉxÉ ½èþ?

Ê½þxnùÒ MÉt EòÉä Ê´ÉEòÊºÉiÉ Eò®úxÉä ¨Éå

ÇºÉÉÇ {ÉÉnùÊ®úªÉÉä xÉä ¤É½ÖþiÉ ¤Éb÷É

ªÉÉäMÉnùÉxÉÊnùªÉÉ*JÉb÷Ò¤ÉÉä±ÉÒ

ºÉÉvÉÉ®úhÉ VÉxÉiÉÉ EòÒ ¦ÉÉ¹ÉÉ lÉÒ* ºÉÊ±ÉB

=x½þÉåxÉä +{ÉxÉä vÉ¨ÉÇ OÉxlÉÉä Eäò

History of Hindi Literature

Page 31

+xÉÖ´ÉÉnù,´ªÉÉJªÉÉxÉ,±ÉäJÉiÉlÉÉ

{ÉÉ`ö¬{ÉÖºiÉEåò Ê½þxnùÒ ¨Éå |ÉºiÉÖiÉ EòÒ*

{É®úÉäIÉ °ü{É ºÉä Ê½þxnùÒ MÉtù Eäò

Ê´ÉEòÉºÉ ¨Éå ªÉ½þ ºÉ½þÉªÉEò ½Öþ+É*

=x½þÉåxÉä ªÉ½þÉÄ EòÇ ¨ÉÖpùùhÉÉ±ÉªÉ

ºlÉÉÊ{ÉiÉ ÊEòªÉä ÊVÉxÉºÉä +xÉäEò {ÉÖºiÉEåò

+Éè®ú {ÉjÉ-{ÉÊjÉEòÉBÄ |ÉEòÉÊ¶ÉiÉ ½ÖþÇ*

"¤ÉÉÊ¤É±É' EòÉ Ê½þxnùÒ ¨Éå +xÉÖ´ÉÉnù

ÊEòªÉÉ +Éè®ú +É¨É ±ÉÉäMÉÉå ¨Éå ¤ÉÉÄ]õÉ*

ÇºÉÉÇ Ê¨É¶ÉxÉÊ®úªÉÉå xÉä näù¶É Eäò

Ê´ÉÊ¦ÉxxÉ ¦ÉÉMÉÉå ¨Éå {ÉÞlÉEò {ÉÞlÉEò

ºÉÆºlÉÉ+Éå EòÒ ºlÉÉ{ÉxÉÉ EòÒ*xÉ

ºÉÆºlÉÉ+Éå xÉä vÉ¨ÉÇ EòÒ ={ÉÉºÉxÉÉ +Éè®ú

ÊºÉrùÉxiÉÉå ºÉä ºÉ¨¤ÉÎxvÉiÉ +xÉäEò OÉxlÉÉå

EòÉ+xÉÖ´ÉÉnùÊEòªÉÉ*"ÊGòÊ¶SÉªÉxÉ

Ê±É]äõ®ú®úÒ ºÉÉäºÉÉªÉ]õÒ', ÊGòÊ¶SÉªÉxÉ

´ÉxÉÉÇEÖò±É®ú BVÉÖEäò¶ÉxÉ ºÉÉä¨ÉÉªÉ]õÒ

+ÉÊnù ºÉÆºlÉÉ+Éå xÉä MÉqù Eäò Ê´ÉEòÉºÉ

¨Éå ¨É½þi´É{ÉÚhÉÇ ªÉÉäMÉnùÉxÉ ÊEòªÉÉ*

ÇºÉÉªÉÉå xÉä Ê´ÉtÉ±ÉªÉÉå EòÒ Ê¶ÉIÉÉ

EäòÊ±ÉB ¦ÉÚMÉÉä±É, ÊiÉ½þÉºÉ º´ÉÉºlªÉ

+ÉÊnùÊ´É¹ÉªÉÉå{É®úOÉxlÉÉåEòÉ

|ÉEòÉ¶ÉxÉ ÊEòªÉÉ*+|ÉiªÉIÉÉ°ü{É ºÉä

Ê½þxnùÒMÉqùÊ´ÉEòºÉÒiÉ+Éè®ú

{ÉÊ®ú¨ÉÉÌVÉiÉ ½þÉäiÉÉ VÉÉ ®ú½þÉ lÉÉ*

=xÉEäò uùÉ®úÉ näù¶É Eäò Ê´ÉÊ¦ÉxxÉ

+ÉÄSÉ±ÉÉå ¨Éå Ê¶ÉIÉÉ |ÉºÉÉ®ú EäòÊ±ÉB

¤É½ÖþiÉºÉäºEÚò±ÉJÉÉä±ÉäMÉB*

Ê´ÉrùÉ±ÉªÉÉå¨ÉåVÉxÉ¦ÉÉ¹ÉÉ+ÉåEäò

¨ÉÉvªÉ¨É ºÉä Ê¶ÉIÉÉ nùÒ VÉÉiÉÒ lÉÒ*

{ÉÉnùÊ®úªÉÉå uùÉ®ú ÊEòªÉä MÉªÉä xÉ

EòÉªÉÕ ºÉä näù¶ÉÒ ¦ÉÉ¹ÉÉ+Éå EòÉ ¨É½þi´É

¤ÉgøÉ +Éè®ú JÉb÷Ò¤ÉÉä±ÉÒ Ê½þxnùÒ EòÉ

Ê´ÉEòÉºÉ ½Öþ+É*xÉÉMÉ®úÒ Ê±É{ÉÒ ¨Éå

ºÉÖxnù®ú ]õÉ{É ¦ÉÒ ÇºÉÉÇ vÉ¨ÉÇ Eäò

|ÉSÉÉ®ú Eäò ¡ò±Éº´É°ü{É Ê´ÉEòºÉÒiÉ ½Öþ+É?

3)JÉb÷Ò¤ÉÉä±ÉÒEäò Ê´ÉEòÉºÉ ¨Éå ¡òÉä]Çõ

Ê´ÉÊ±ÉªÉ¨ÉEòÉÄ±ÉäVÉEòÉCªÉÉ

ªÉÉäMÉnùÉxÉ ½èþ?

ºÉxÉÂ 1900Ç ¨Éå ¨ÉÉÊEò´ÉÇºÉ ´Éä±ÉäVÉ±ÉÒ

xÉä ¡òÉä]Çõ Ê´ÉÊ±ÉªÉ¨É EòÉÄ±ÉäVÉ EòÒ

ºlÉÉ{ÉxÉÉ EòÒ*EÆò{ÉxÉÒ Eäò ÊºÉÊ´É±É

ºÉ´ÉÇ]ÂõºÉ EòÉä iÉèªÉÉ®ú Eò®úxÉä EäòÊ±ÉB

ºÉEòÒ ºlÉÉ{ÉxÉÉ EòÒ lÉÒ* ºÉ EòÉÄ±ÉäVÉ ¨Éå

+®ú¤ÉÒ,¡òÉ®úºÉÒ,ºÉÆºEÞòiÉ,

Ê½þxnÖùºiÉÉxÉÒ, ¤ÉÆMÉ±ÉÉ, iÉä±ÉÖMÉÖ,

+lÉÇ¶ÉÉºjÉ, MÉÊhÉiÉ +ÉÊnù Ê´É¹ÉªÉÉå EòÒ

=SSÉÊ¶ÉIÉÉ EòÒ ´ªÉ´ÉºlÉÉ EòÒ MÉªÉÒ lÉÒ* ºÉ

EòÉÄ±ÉäVÉ EòÒ ¦ÉÉ¹ÉÉxÉÒÊiÉ Çº]õ Îxb÷ªÉÉ

EÆò{ÉxÉÒ EòÒ ¦ÉÉ¹ÉÉxÉÒÊiÉ ºÉä +Ê¦ÉxxÉ

®ú½þÒ ½èþ* Ê½þxnùÒ JÉb÷Ò¤ÉÉä±ÉÒ Eäò

Ê´ÉEòÉºÉ ¨Éå EòÉÄ±ÉäVÉ Eäò ±É±±ÉÖ±ÉÉ±É,

ºÉnù±ÉÊ¨É¸É,MÉÆMÉ|ÉºÉÉnù¶ÉÖC±É,

xÉ®úÉËºÉ½þ,ºÉÎSSÉnùÉxÉxnù,

JªÉÉ±ÉÒ®úÉ¨É, nùÒxÉ¤ÉxvÉÖ, ¶Éä¹É¶ÉÉºjÉÒ

+ÉÊnù {ÉÆÊb÷iÉÉå EòÉ xÉÉ¨É =±±ÉäJÉxÉÒªÉ

½èþ*x½þÉåxÉä ¦ÉÉ¹ÉÉ ¨Éå ºÉ®ú±ÉiÉÉ

ºÉ®úºÉiÉÉ, ¨ÉÉvÉÖªÉÇ BÆ´É +ÉäVÉ ±ÉÉxÉä

EòÒ EòÉäÊ¶É¶É EòÒ* ±É±±ÉÚ±ÉÉ±É EòÒ "|Éä¨É

ºÉÉMÉ®ú' Ê´É¶Éä¹É =±±ÉäJÉxÉÒªÉ ½èþ*

EòÉÄ±ÉäVÉ Eäò ´ÉÊ®ú¹`ö +vªÉÉ{ÉEòÉå xÉä

näù¶É ¦ÉÉ¹ÉÉ ¨Éå {ÉÉ`ö¬{ÉÖºiÉEåò, EòÉä¶É

+Éè®ú ´ªÉÉEò®úhÉ iÉèªÉÉ®ú Eò®úxÉä ±ÉMÉä

iÉÉä ¦ÉÉ®úiÉÒªÉ ¦ÉÉ¹ÉÉ+Éå EòÉ Ê´ÉEòÉºÉ ¦ÉÒ

½þÉäxÉä ±ÉMÉÉ*

4)JÉb÷Ò¤ÉÉä±ÉÒEäòÊ´ÉEòÉºÉ¨Éå

+ÉªÉÇºÉ¨ÉÉVÉ, ¥ÉÀºÉ¨ÉÉVÉ +Éè®ú xÉÉMÉ®úÒ

|ÉSÉÉÊ®úhÉÒ ºÉ¦ÉÉ EòÉ CªÉÉ ªÉÉäMÉnùÉxÉ

½èþ?

Ê½þxnùÒ MÉt Eäò Ê´ÉEòÉºÉ ¨Éå +ÉªÉÇºÉ¨ÉÉVÉ

EòÉ ¦ÉÒ ªÉÉäMÉnùÉxÉ ½èþ*º´ÉÉ¨ÉÒ

nùªÉÉxÉxnùVÉÒ +ÉªÉÇ ºÉ¨ÉÉVÉ Eäò ¨ÉÉvªÉ¨É

ºÉä Ê½þxnÖù+Éå EòÉä ºÉÆPÉÊ]õiÉ Eò®úxÉä

EòÉ |ÉªÉixÉ ÊEòªÉÉ* MÉÖVÉ®úÉiÉÒ ½þÉäiÉä

½ÖþB ¦ÉÒ =x½þÉåxÉä Ê½þxnùÒ EòÉä

|ÉSÉÉ®ú EòÉ ¨ÉÉvªÉ¨É ¤ÉxÉÉªÉÉ* =x½þÉåxÉä

Ê½þxnùÒ ¨Éå "ºÉiªÉÉlÉÇ |ÉEòÉ¶É' xÉÉ¨ÉEò

OÉxlÉ Ê±ÉJÉÉ* +ÉªÉÇºÉ¨ÉÉVÉ xÉä º´É¦ÉÉ¹ÉÉ,

º´ÉvÉ¨ÉÇ, º´Énäù¶É BÆ´É º´É®úÉVªÉ EäòÊ±ÉB

´ªÉÉ{ÉEò+ÉxnùÉä±ÉxÉÊEòªÉÉ*

nùªÉÉxÉxnùVÉÒ +{ÉxÉÒ ¦ÉÉ¹ÉhÉ Ê½þxnùÒ

¨Éå näùiÉä lÉä* +ÉªÉÇ ºÉ¨ÉÉVÉ Eäò ºÉnùºªÉÉå

EäòÊ±ÉB Ê½þxnùÒ ¦ÉÉ¹ÉÉ EòÒ VÉÉxÉEòÉ®úÒ

+ÉÊxÉ´ÉÉªÉÇ lÉÉ* Ê½þxnùÒ |ÉSÉÉ®ú EäòÊ±ÉB

=x½þÉåxÉä ºÉÉ{iÉÉÊ½þEò ºÉiºÉÆMÉ EòÒ

¦ÉÉ¹ÉÉ Ê½þxnùÒ ¤ÉxÉÉªÉÒ*Ê½þxnùÒ

{ÉÖºiÉEòÉå BÆ´É {ÉjÉ-{ÉÊjÉEòÉ+Éå Eäò

|ÉEòÉ¶ÉxÉ =x½þÉåxÉä ÊEòªÉä*

®úÉ¹]ÅõÒªÉ¦ÉÉ´ÉxÉÉEòÉäVÉÉMÉÞxÉ

Eò®úxÉä +Éè®ú ®úÉVÉxÉÒÊiÉEò SÉäiÉxÉÉ

EòÉä MÉÊiÉ¶ÉÒ±É Eò®úxÉä EäòÊ±ÉB 1828Ç ¨Éå

Eò±ÉEòkÉÉ ¨Éå ¥ÉÀºÉ¨ÉÉVÉ EòÒ ºlÉÉ{ÉxÉÉ

History of Hindi Literature

Page 34

School of Distance Education

½ÖþÇ*ºÉEäòÊ±ÉB =xÉEòÉä +ÉÊJÉ±É

¦ÉÉ®úiÉÒªÉ ºÉÆ{ÉEÇò ¦ÉÉ¹ÉÉ Ê½þxnùÒ EòÉ

+É¸ÉÉªÉ±ÉäxÉÉ{Éb÷É*

®úÉVÉ®úÉ¨É¨ÉÉä½þxÉ®úÉªÉº´ÉªÉÆ

Ê½þxnùÒ ¨Éå Ê±ÉJÉiÉä lÉä +Éè®ú nÚùºÉ®úÉå

EòÉä |ÉÉäiºÉÉÊ½þiÉ Eò®úiÉä lÉä* ºÉxÉ 1926 ¨Éå

"¤ÉÆMÉnÚùiÉ' xÉÉ¨ÉEò {ÉjÉ =x½þÉåxÉä

ÊxÉEòÉ±ÉÉÊVÉºÉ¨ÉåBEò{ÉÞ¹`ö

JÉÊb÷¤ÉÉä±ÉÒ EäòÊ±ÉB ÊnùªÉÉ MÉªÉÉ lÉÉ*

=xÉEäò +xÉÖªÉÉÊªÉªÉÉå xÉä ¦ÉÒ =xÉEòÉ

¨ÉÉMÉÇ +{ÉxÉÉ Ê½þxnùÒ Eäò ´ªÉÉ{ÉEò

|ÉSÉÉ®ú ÊEòªÉÉ*

®úÉ¹]Åõ¦ÉÉ¹ÉÉ Ê½þxnùÒ Eäò näù¶É´ªÉÉ{ÉÒ

|ÉSÉÉ®ú Eäò =qäù¶ªÉ ºÉä ºÉxÉ 1863 ¨Éå

xÉÉMÉ®úÒ |ÉSÉÉÊ®úhÉÒ ºÉ¦ÉÉ EòÒ ºlÉÉ{ÉxÉÉ

EòÉ¶ÉÒ ¨Éå ½ÖþÇ*¤ÉÉ¤ÉÖ ¶ªÉÉ¨É

ºÉÖxnù®únùÉºÉ,{ÉÆ.®úÉ¨ÉxÉÉ®úÉªÉhÉ

Ê¨É¸É VÉèºÉä Ê´ÉuùÉxÉÉå Eäò ºÉÆ®úIÉhÉ

¨Éå {É±Éä ªÉ½þ ºÉ¦ÉÉ ¦ÉÉ¹ÉÉ Eäò |ÉSÉÉ®ú

|ÉºÉÉ®ú Eò®úiÉä ®ú½äþ* Ê½þxnùÒ ¦ÉÉ¹ÉÉ

iÉlÉÉ ºÉÉÊ½þiªÉ Eäò ÊiÉ½þÉºÉ ±ÉäJÉxÉ,

Eäò¶É ÊxÉ¨ÉÉÇhÉ, |ÉÉSÉÒxÉ {ÉÖºiÉEòÉå EòÒ

½þºiÉÊ±ÉÊJÉiÉ |ÉÊiÉªÉÉå EòÒ JÉÉäVÉ +ÉÊnù

¨Éå ºÉ¦ÉÉ vªÉÉxÉ ÊnùªÉÉ*xÉMÉ®úÒ

|ÉSÉÉÊ®úhÉÒ{ÉÊjÉEòiÉiEòÉÊ±ÉxÉ

{ÉÊjÉEòÉ+Éå¨Éå|É¨ÉÖJÉºlÉÉxÉ

ÊxÉ¦ÉÉxÉä´ÉÉ±ÉÉlÉÉ*

"{ÉÞl´ÉÒ®úÉVÉ®úÉºÉÉä',

"¤ÉÒºÉ±Énäù´É®úÉºÉÉä'VÉèºÉäEòÇ

OÉÆlÉÉå EòÉ |ÉEòÉ¶ÉxÉ ºÉ¦ÉÉ xÉä ÊEòªÉÉ*

History of Hindi Literature

Page 35

School of Distance Education

ºÉ|ÉEòÉ®ú Ê½þxnùÒ ¦ÉÉ¹ÉÉ Eäò |ÉSÉÉ®ú ¨Éå

ºÉ¦ÉÉ +{ÉxÉÉ ªÉÉäMÉnùÉxÉ näùiÉÉ ®ú½þÉ*

5)JÉb÷Ò¤ÉÉ±ÉÒMÉtùEäòÊ´ÉEòÉºÉ¨Éå

¦ÉÉ®úiÉäxnÖù +Éè®ú Êuù´ÉänùÒVÉÒ EòÉ

CªÉÉ ªÉÉäMÉnùÉxÉ?

VÉ¤É¦ÉÉ®úiÉ¨Éå+ÉªÉÇºÉ¨ÉÉVÉ

ºÉÉÆºEÞòÊiÉEò +ÉxnùÉä±ÉxÉ SÉ±É ®ú½þÉ

lÉÉ, iÉEò ¦ÉÉ®úiÉäxnÖù ½þÊ®ú¶ÉSÉxpù

Ê½þxnùÒ ºÉÉÊ½þiªÉ Eäò IÉäjÉ ¨Éå xÉªÉÒ

GòÉÆÊiÉ EòÉ ºÉÚjÉ{ÉÉiÉ Eò®ú ®ú½äþ lÉä* 1850

+Éè®ú 1885Ç. Eäò ¤ÉÒSÉ Eäò +{ÉxÉä VÉÒ´ÉxÉ

EòÉ±É ¨Éå =x½þÉåxÉä Ê½þxnùÒ Eäò IÉäjÉ

¨Éå +nÂù¦ÉÖiÉ EòÉªÉÇ ÊEòªÉÉ* BEò +Éè®ú

=x½þÉåxÉäÊxÉ¤ÉxvÉ,ºÉ¨ÉÉ±ÉÉäSÉxÉÉ,

xÉÉ]õEò, ºÉº¨É®úhÉ, ªÉÉjÉ´ÉhÉÇxÉ, ÊiÉ½þÉºÉ

+ÉÊnù +xÉäEò MÉt °ü{ÉÉå EòÒ |É´ÉiÉÇxÉ

ÊEòªÉÉ iÉÉä nÚùºÉ®úÒ +Éè®ú =x½þÉåxÉä

MÉtù ¶Éè±ÉÒ EòÉä {ÉÊ®ú¹EÞòiÉ BÆ´É

{ÉÊ®ú¨ÉÉÌVÉiÉ ÊEòªÉÉ* =xÉEòÒ MÉt ¶Éè±ÉÒ

Ê½þxnùÒEòÒ¨ÉÚ±É|É´ÉÞÊkÉEäò

+xÉÖEÚò±É ½èþ*ºÉÆºEÞòiÉ Eäò iÉiºÉ¨É

+Éè®ú iÉnÂù¦É´É ¶É¤nùÉå iÉlÉÉ =nÖÇù Eäò

¶É¤nùÉå EòÉ |ÉªÉÉäMÉ =x½þÉåxÉä =ÊSÉiÉ

°ü{É ¨Éå ÊEòªÉÉ ½èþ* ¦ÉÉ®úiÉäxnÖù ªÉÖMÉ

¨Éå MÉt EòÒ ´ªÉÉEò®úhÉ ¶ÉÖÊrù {É®ú Eò¨É

vªÉÉxÉ ÊnùªÉÉ MÉªÉÉ lÉÉ* =ºÉ ªÉÖMÉ ¨Éå

´ªÉÆMªÉÉi¨ÉEò ¶Éè±ÉÒ EòÉ Ê´ÉEòÉºÉ VªÉÉnùÉ

½Öþ+É*

¦ÉÉ®úiÉäxnÖù Eäò ¤ÉÉnù ¨É½þÉ´ÉÒ®ú

|ÉºÉÉnùÊuù´ÉänùÒ+Éè®ú=xÉEäò

History of Hindi Literature

Page 36

School of Distance Education

ºÉ½þªÉÉäÊMÉªÉÉå xÉä MÉtù EòÉ Ê´ÉEòÉºÉ

Eò®úÉªÉÉ* =xÉEòÉ EòÉ±É 1864 +Éè®ú 1938 Eäò

¤ÉÒSÉ lÉÉ*"ºÉ®úº´ÉiÉÒ' {ÉÊjÉEòÉ EòÉ

ºÉ¨{ÉÉnùxÉ Eò®úiÉä ½ÖþB ¨É½þÉ´ÉÒ®ú

|ÉºÉÉnùVÉÒ xÉä Ê½þxnùÒ Eäò {Étù +Éè®ú

MÉtù nùÉäxÉå IÉäjÉÉå EòÒ EòÊ¨ÉªÉÉÄ nÚù®ú

Eò®úxÉä EòÉ |ÉªÉÉºÉ ÊEòªÉÉ* Ê½þxnùÒ MÉqù

EòÉä =x½þÉåxÉä {ÉÊ®ú¹EÞòiÉ BÆ´É ºÉ¶ÉHò

°ü{É |ÉnùÉxÉ ÊEòªÉÉ* MÉtù Eäò Ê´É¹ÉªÉ IÉäjÉ

Eäò Ê´ÉEòÉºÉ +Éè®ú +xªÉ Ê´ÉÊ¦ÉxxÉ °ü{ÉÉå

Eäò Ê´ÉEòÉºÉ EäòÊ±ÉB =x½þÉåxÉä +{ÉxÉä

ªÉÖMÉ Eäò ºÉÉÊ½þiªÉEòÉ®úÉå EòÉä |ÉäÊ®úiÉ

ÊEòªÉÉ* =x½þÉåxÉä º´ÉªÉÆ ¦ÉÒ ºÉÉÊ½þÎiªÉEò,

®úÉVÉxÉÒÊiÉEò,BäÊiÉ½þÉÊ½þEò+ÉÊnù

Ê´É¹ÉªÉÉå EòÉä +{ÉxÉä ÊxÉ¤ÉxvÉÉå ¨Éå

|ÉºiÉÖiÉ Eò®úEäò Ê´É¹ÉªÉ-Ê´ÉºiÉÉ®ú BÆ´É

MÉtù ¶Éè±ÉÒ EòÉ +Énäù¶É |ÉºiÉÖiÉ ÊEòªÉÉ*

Êuù´ÉänùÒ Eäò ºÉ¨ÉEòÉ±ÉÒxÉ MÉt±ÉäJÉEòÉå

¨Éåb÷É.¶ªÉÉ¨ÉºÉÖxnù®únùÉºÉ,

SÉxnùvÉ®ú¶É¨ÉÇMÉÖ±Éä®úÒ,

{ÉnÂù¨ÉÉËºÉ½þ¶É¨ÉÉÇ,Ê¨É¸É¤ÉxvÉÖ,

+ªÉÉävªÉÉËºÉ½þ ={ÉÉvªÉÉªÉ +ÉÊnù Eäò xÉÉ¨É

º¨É®úhÉÒªÉ ½éþþ*

UNIT 9

ÊxÉ¤ÉxvÉ

1\. Ê½þxnùÒÊxÉ¤ÉxvÉ

ÊEòºÉ|ÉEòÉ®ú ½Öþ+É?

History of Hindi Literature

EòÉ

Ê´ÉEòÉºÉ

Page 37

School of Distance Education

Ê½þxnùÒ ÊxÉ¤ÉxvÉ ´ÉºiÉÖiÉ: =zÉÒºÉ´ÉÓ

ºÉnùÒ EòÒ näùxÉ ½èþ* Ê½þxnùÒ Eäò {É½þ±Éä

ÊxÉ¤ÉxvÉ Eäò °ü{É ¨Éå ®úÉVÉÉ Ê¶É´É|ÉºÉÉnù

ÊºÉiÉÉ®äú Ê½þxnù Eäò ®úÉVÉÉ¦ÉÉäVÉ EòÉ

ºÉ{ÉxÉÉ (1839Ç) EòÉä º´ÉÒEòÉ®ú ÊEòªÉÉ VÉÉ

ºÉEòiÉÉ ½èþ*±ÉäÊEòxÉ =xÉEäò uùÉ®úÉ

Ê½þxnùÒ ÊxÉ¤ÉxvÉ EòÒ EòÉäÇ ºÉÖÊxÉÎ¶SÉiÉ

{É®Æú{É®úºlÉÉÊ{ÉiÉxÉ½þÓ½ÖþÇ*

±ÉäÊEòxÉ ¦ÉÉ®úiÉäxnÖù ½þÊ®ú¶SÉxpù +Éè®ú

=xÉEäòºÉ½þªÉÉäÊMÉªÉÉåxÉäÊ½þxnùÒ

ÊxÉ¤ÉxvÉÉå EòÒ ºÉÖ´ªÉ´ÉÎºlÉiÉ {É®Æú{É®úÉ

EòÉ ºÉÚjÉ{ÉÉiÉ ÊEòªÉÉ*

Ê½þxnùÒ ÊxÉ¤ÉxvÉ Eäò ÊiÉ½þÉºÉ EòÉä

¨ÉÖJªÉiÉ: SÉÉ®ú ªÉÖMÉÉå ¨Éå Ê´É¦ÉHò ÊEòªÉÉ

VÉÉiÉÉ ½èþ - ¦ÉÉ®úiÉäxnÖùªÉÖMÉ, Êuù´ÉänùÒ

ªÉÖMÉ, ¶ÉÖC±É ªÉÖMÉ, ¶ÉÖC±ÉÉäkÉ®ú ªÉÖMÉ*

¦ÉÉ®úiÉäxnÖù ªÉÖMÉ(1857‐1900Ç)

¦ÉÉ®úiÉäxnÖù ªÉÖMÉ Eäò ºÉÉÊ½þiªÉEòÉ®ú

näù¶É EòÒ ®úÉVÉxÉÒÊiÉEò, ºÉÉ¨ÉÉÊVÉEò

+Éè®úºÉÉÆºEÞòÊiÉEòSÉäiÉxÉÉEòÉä

ºÉÖ¨ÉÖÊSÉiÉ Ênù¶ÉÉ ¨Éå +ÉMÉÉä ¤ÉgøÉ ®ú½äþ

lÉä*x½þÉåxÉä +{ÉxÉÒ {ÉÊjÉEòÉ+Éå ¨Éå

ºÉÉ¨ÉÉÊVÉEòÊ´É¹ÉªÉÉå,ºÉÉ¨ÉÉÊVÉEò

+ÉxnùÉä±ÉxÉ +Éè®ú +xÉäEò +xªÉ Ê´É¹ÉªÉÉå

EòÒ SÉSÉÇ ÊxÉ¤ÉxvÉ Eäò °ü{É ¨Éå EòÒ*

ªÉÖMÉÒxÉºÉ¨ÉºªÉÉ+ÉåEòÉÊ´É´ÉäSÉxÉ

Eò®úxÉä ¨Éå ªÉä ÊxÉ¤ÉxvÉ ¤É½ÖþiÉ ºÉ¡ò±É

½ÖþB* ºÉ ªÉÖMÉ Eäò |É¨ÉÖJÉ ÊxÉ¤ÉxvÉEòÉ®ú

½éþ-¦ÉÉ®úiÉäxnÖù½þÊ®ú¶SÉxpù,

¤ÉÉ±ÉEÞò¹hÉ¦É]Âõ]õ,|ÉiÉÉ{ÉxÉÉ®úÉªÉhÉ

Ê¨É¸É,¤ÉÉ±É¨ÉÖEÖòxnùMÉÖ{iÉ,

History of Hindi Literature

Page 38

School of Distance Education

®úÉvÉÉSÉ®úhÉMÉÉäº´ÉÉ¨ÉÒ,

¤Énù®úÒxÉÉ®úÉªÉhÉ SÉÉèvÉ®úÒ |Éä¨ÉvÉxÉ,

±ÉÉ±ÉÉ¸ÉÒÊxÉ´ÉÉºÉnùÉºÉ,`öÉEÖò®ú

VÉMÉ¨ÉÉä½þxÉ ËºÉ½þ +ÉÊnù*

¦ÉÉ®úiÉäxnÖù½þÊ®ú¶SÉxpù

ºÉ´ÉÇiÉÉäx¨ÉÖJÉÒ|ÉÊiÉ¦ÉÉºÉÆ{ÉxxÉ

Ê½þxnùÒ Eäò |ÉlÉ¨É ÊxÉ¤ÉxvÉEòÉ®ú ½èþ*

=x½þÉåxÉä vÉ¨ÉÇ, ºÉ¨ÉÉVÉ, ®úÉVÉxÉÒÊiÉ,

+É±ÉÉäSÉxÉÉ, ´ªÉÆMªÉ Ê´ÉxÉÉänù +ÉÊnù

ºÉ¦ÉÒ Ê´É¹ÉªÉÉå {É®ú ºÉ¡ò±É ÊxÉ¤ÉxvÉ Ê±ÉJÉä

½èþ* ¨ÉÉèÊ±ÉEòiÉÉ +Éè®ú ´ªÉÆMªÉÉi¨ÉEòiÉÉ

xÉEäò ÊxÉ¤ÉxvÉÉäÆ Eäò Ê´ÉÊ¶É¹]õ MÉÖhÉ

½éþ* ´ªÉÉJªÉÉi¨ÉEò +Éè®ú Ê´ÉSÉÉ®úÉi¨ÉEò

¶Éè±ÉÒ ¨Éå =xÉEäò ÊxÉ¤ÉxvÉ Ê±ÉJÉä MÉªÉä

½èþ* ¦ÉÉ®úiÉäxnÖù ªÉÖMÉ Eäò ºÉ´ÉÇ¸Éä¹`ö

ÊxÉ¤ÉxvÉEòÉ®ú Eäò °ü{É ¨Éå ¦É]Âõ]õVÉÒ EòÉ

ºlÉÉxÉ =±±ÉäJÉxÉÒªÉ ½èþ*=x½þÉåxÉä

ºÉÉ¨ÉÉÊVÉEò,®úÉVÉxÉÒÊiÉEòxÉèÊiÉEò,

¨ÉxÉÉä´ÉèYÉÉÊxÉEò+Éè®úºÉÉÊ½þÎiªÉEò

Ê´É¹ÉªÉÉå {É®ú ÊxÉ¤ÉxvÉ Ê±ÉJÉä ½èþ*

=x½þÉåxÉä ¦ÉÉ®úiÉäxnÖù EòÒ ´ªÉÉJªÉÉi¨ÉEò

+Éè®ú Ê´ÉSÉÉ®úÉi¨ÉEò ¶Éè±ÉÒ EòÉä Ê´ÉEòÊºÉiÉ

ÊEòªÉÉ*

Êuù´ÉänùÒ ªÉÖMÉ –(1900‐1920Ç)

+ÉSÉÉªÉÇ ¨É½þÉ´ÉÒ®ú |ÉºÉÉnù Êuù´ÉänùÒ

xÉä "ºÉ®úº´ÉiÉÒ' {ÉÊjÉEòÉ Eäò ºÉÉlÉ ºÉÉlÉ

Ê½þxnùÒ Eäò ÊxÉ¤ÉxvÉ ºÉÉÊ½þiªÉ EòÉä xÉªÉÒ

Ênù¶ÉÉ nùÒ*=xÉEòÉ {É½þ±ÉÉ EòÉªÉÇ

iÉiEòÉ±ÉÒxÉ ±ÉäJÉEòÉå EòÒ ¦ÉÉ¹ÉÉ EòÉä

{ÉÊ®ú¨ÉÉÌVÉiÉEò®úEäò´ªÉÉEò®úhÉ

ºÉÆ¤ÉxvÉÒ ¦ÉÚ±ÉÉå EòÉä nÚù®ú Eò®úxÉÉ lÉÉ*

History of Hindi Literature

Page 39

School of Distance Education

Êuù´ÉänùÒVÉÒxÉäÊxÉ¤ÉxvÉÉå¨Éå

Ê´ÉSÉÉ®úÉåEòÉä|É¨ÉÖJÉiÉÉnùÒ*

¦ÉÉ®úiÉäxnÖù ªÉÖMÉ Eäò ÊxÉ¤ÉxvÉÉå EòÒ ºÉÒ

®úÉäSÉEòiÉÉ Êuù´ÉänùÒVÉÒ Eäò ÊxÉ¤ÉxvÉÉå

¨Éå |ÉÉ{iÉ xÉ½þÓ* ºÉ®úº´ÉiÉÒ {ÉÊjÉEòÉ Eäò

|ÉEòÉ¶ÉxÉ ºÉä Ê½þxnùÒ ¨Éå ºÉÉÊ½þÎiªÉEò

{ÉÊjÉEòÉ+Éå EòÒ |É´ÉiÉÇxÉ ½Öþ+É +Éè®ú iÉ¤É

ºÉä ÊxÉ¤ÉxvÉÉå ¨Éå ºÉÉÊ½þÎiªÉEòiÉÉ +ÉÊvÉEò

+ÉxÉä ±ÉMÉÉ* Êuù´ÉänùÒ ªÉÖMÉ Eäò +xªÉ

¨É½þi´É{ÉÚhÉÇ ÊxÉ¤ÉxvÉEòÉ®ú ¤ÉÉ¤ÉÚ ¶ªÉÉ¨É

ºÉÖxnù®únùÉºÉ +ÉiÉä ½èþ* ´Éä =SSÉEòÉä]õÒ

Eäò +É±ÉÉäSÉEò +Éè®ú ºÉ¡ò±É ÊxÉ¤ÉxvÉEòÉ®ú

½èþ, =xÉEäò +±ÉÉ´ÉÉ ¨ÉÉvÉ´É |ÉºÉÉnù Ê¨É¸É

MÉÉäÊ´Éxnù xÉÉ®úÉªÉhÉ Ê¨É¸É, ºÉ®únùÉ®ú

{ÉÚhÉÇ ËºÉ½þ, {ÉnÂù¨ÉËºÉ½þ ¶É¨ÉÇ +ÉÊnù

+ÉiÉä½èþ*Êuù´ÉänùÒªÉÖMÉ¨Éå

¦ÉÉ®úiÉäxnÖù ªÉÖMÉÒxÉ ÊxÉ¤ÉxvÉÉå Eäò

Ê´É¹ÉªÉ´ÉèÊ´ÉvªÉEäòºlÉÉxÉ{É®ú

MÉÉÆ¦ÉÒªÉÇ +É MÉªÉÉ, ºÉ ªÉÖMÉ Eäò

ÊxÉ¤ÉxvÉEòÉ®úÉå xÉä nÚùºÉ®úÒ ¦ÉÉ¹ÉÉ+Éå

Eäò ÊxÉ¤ÉxvÉÉå EòÉ +xÉÖ´ÉÉnù Eò®úxÉä EòÒ

{É®Æú{É®úÉ SÉ±ÉÉªÉÒ*

¶ÉÖC±ÉªÉÖMÉ (1920‐1940Ç)

+ÉSÉÉªÉÇ®úÉ¨ÉSÉxpù¶ÉÖC±ÉEäò

ÊxÉ¤ÉxvÉÉå Eäò ºÉÉlÉ Ê½þxnùÒ ÊxÉ¤ÉxvÉ

ºÉÉÊ½þiªÉ ¨Éå BEò xÉªÉÉ ¨ÉÉäc÷ +É MÉªÉÉ*

¶ÉÖC±ÉVÉÒxÉä+{ÉxÉÒ"ÊSÉxiÉÉ¨ÉÊhÉ'

uùÉ®úÉ {ÉÉ`öEòÉå Eäò ºÉÉ¨ÉxÉä xÉªÉä

Ê´ÉSÉÉ®ú,xÉªÉÒ¶Éè±ÉÒ|ÉºiÉÖiÉEòÒ*

Ê½þxnùÒÊxÉ¤ÉxvÉ{É®Æú{É®úÉ¨Éå

¶ÉÖC±ÉVÉÒ EòÉ ºlÉÉxÉ ºÉ¤ÉºÉä =ÄSÉÉ ½èþ*

History of Hindi Literature

Page 40

School of Distance Education

=x½þÉåxÉä ¨ÉxÉÉä´ÉèYÉÉÊxÉEò, ºÉÉÊ½þÎiªÉEò,

ºÉèrùÉÎxiÉEò +ÉÊnù ºÉ¦ÉÒ |ÉEòÉ®ú Eäò

ÊxÉ¤ÉxvÉ Ê±ÉJÉä*

¶ÉÖC±ÉªÉÖMÉ Eäò +xªÉ =±±ÉäJÉxÉÒªÉ

ÊxÉ¤ÉxvÉEòÉ®ú ½éþ - ¤ÉÉ¤ÉÚ MÉÖ±ÉÉ¤É®úÉªÉ,

{ÉnÖù¨É±ÉÉ±É{ÉÖxxÉÉ±ÉÉ±É¤ÉJ¶ÉÒ,

¨ÉÉJÉxÉ±ÉÉ±ÉSÉiÉÖ´ÉænùÒ,¶ÉÉÆÊiÉÊ|ÉªÉ

Êuù´ÉänùÒ,®úÉªÉEÞò¹hÉnùÉºÉ+ÉÊnù*

¶ÉÖC±ÉªÉÖMÉ Eäò ÊxÉ¤ÉxvÉÉå ¨Éå Ê´É¹ÉªÉ

´ÉèÊ´ÉvªÉ,MÉÆ¦ÉÒ®úiÉÉiÉlÉÉºÉÚI¨ÉiÉÉ

Ê¨É±ÉiÉÒ½èþ*ºÉªÉÖMÉ¨Éå

¤ÉÉ¤ÉÚMÉÖ±ÉÉ¤É®úÉªÉ +{ÉxÉä ºÉÉÊ½þÎiªÉEò

¨ÉxÉÉä´ÉèZÉÉxÉÒEò,ºÉÆº¨É®úhÉÉi¨ÉEò

ÊxÉ¤ÉxvÉÉå EäòÊ±ÉB iÉlÉÉ ¶ÉÉÆÊiÉÊ|ÉªÉ

Êuù´ÉänùÒ +{ÉxÉä ¦ÉÉ´ÉxÉÉi¨ÉEò ÊxÉ¤ÉxvÉÉå

EäòÊ±ÉB |ÉÊºÉrù ½èþ* ¸ÉÒ. ¤ÉxÉÉ®úºÉÒ nùÉºÉ

SÉiÉÖ´ÉænùÒ,b÷É.vÉÒ®äúxpù´É¨ÉÉÇ,

®úÉ½Öþ±ÉºÉÉÆEÞòiªÉÉªÉxÉ,b÷É.

®úPÉÖ´ÉÒ®ú ËºÉ½þ, {ÉÉhbä÷ªÉ ¤ÉäSÉxÉ¶É¨ÉÇ

=OÉ +ÉÊnù ÊxÉ¤ÉxvÉEòÉ®úÉå xÉä VÉÒ´ÉxÉ

SÉÊ®úiÉÉi¨ÉEòÊ´ÉSÉÉ®úÉi¨ÉEò,

BäÊiÉ½þÉºÉÒEò nùÉ¶ÉÇÊxÉEò, ºÉÉÆºEÞòÊiÉEò

iÉlÉÉ vÉÉÌ¨ÉEò Ê´É¹ÉªÉÉå {É®ú ÊxÉ¤ÉxvÉ

Ê±ÉJÉEò®ú Ê½þxnùÒ ÊxÉ¤ÉxvÉ Eäò IÉäjÉ ¨Éå

+{ÉÚ´ÉÇ ªÉÉäMÉ ÊnùªÉÉ*

¶ÉÖC±ÉkÉ®ú ªÉÖMÉ –(1940Eäò ¤ÉÉnù)

¶ÉÖC±ÉVÉÒ Eäò {É®ú´ÉiÉÔ ªÉÖMÉ ¨Éå

+ÉSÉÉªÉÇ½þWÉÉ®Òú|ÉºÉÉnùÊuù´ÉänùÒ,

xÉxnùnÖù±ÉÉ®äú´ÉÉVÉ{ÉäªÉÒ,b÷É.

xÉMÉäxpù,b÷É.®úÉ¨ÉÊ´É±ÉÉºÉ¶É¨ÉÉÇ,

®úÉ¨ÉvÉÉÊ®úËºÉ½þÊnùxÉEò®ú,b÷É.

¦ÉMÉÒ®úlÉ Ê¨É¸É, +YÉäªÉ, Ê´ÉvªÉÉÊxÉ´ÉÉºÉ

History of Hindi Literature

Page 41

School of Distance Education

Ê¨É¸É, ½þÊ®ú¶ÉÆEò®ú {É®úºÉÉÇ, |É¦ÉÉEò®

ú¨ÉÉSÉ´Éä,Ê¶É´ÉnùÉxÉËºÉ½þSÉÉè½þÉxÉ,

vÉ¨ÉÇ´ÉÒ®ú¦ÉÉ®úiÉÒ+ÉÊnù+xÉäEò

ÊxÉ¤ÉxvÉEòÉ®úÉå xÉä Ê½þxnùÒ ÊxÉ¤ÉxvÉ

ºÉÉÊ½þiªÉ EòÉä ºÉ¨ÉÞrù Eò®ú ÊnùªÉÉ*ºÉ

ªÉÖMÉ Eäò ÊxÉ¤ÉxvÉEòÉ®úÉå ¨Éå +ÉSÉÉªÉÇ

½þWÉÉ®Òú |ÉºÉÉnù Êuù´ÉänùÒ EòÉ xÉÉ¨É

ºÉ¤ÉºÉä ¨É½þi´É{ÉÚhÉÇ ½èþ*¦ÉÉ®úiÉÒªÉ

ºÉÆºEÞòÊiÉ, ¦ÉÉ®úiÉÒªÉ ºÉÉÊ½þiªÉ BÆ´É

{É®Æú{É®úÉMÉiÉ YÉÉxÉ-Ê´ÉYÉÉxÉ Eäò ºÉÉlÉ

+ÉvÉÖÊxÉEòªÉÖMÉEòÒÊ´ÉÊ¦ÉxxÉ

{ÉÊ®úÎºlÉÊiÉªÉÉå BÆ´É ºÉ¨ÉºªÉÉ+Éå EòÉ ¦ÉÒ

Ê´É¶±Éä¹ÉhÉ =x½þÉåxÉä ÊEòªÉÉ ½èþ*

+ÉSÉÉªÉÇ xÉxnùnÖù±ÉÉ®äú ´ÉÉVÉ{ÉäªÉÒ xÉä

¨ÉÖJªÉiÉ: +É±ÉÉäSÉxÉÉi¨ÉEò ÊxÉ¤ÉxvÉ Ê±ÉJÉä

½éþ* Ê½þxnùÒ ºÉÉÊ½þiªÉ ¤ÉÒºÉ´ÉÓ ¶ÉiÉÉ¤nùÒ,

"+ÉvÉÖÊxÉEòºÉÉÊ½þiªÉ', "xÉªÉÉ ºÉÉÊ½þiªÉ xÉªÉä

|É¶xÉ' +ÉÊnù =xÉEäò |ÉÊºÉrù ÊxÉ¤ÉxvÉ ºÉÆOÉ½þ

½èþ* b÷É. xÉMÉäxpù xÉä ºÉÉÊ½þiªÉ BÆ´É Eò±ÉÉ

ºÉ¨¤ÉvÉÒ =iEÞò¹]õ ÊxÉ¤ÉxvÉÉå Eäò uùÉ®úÉ

Ê´ÉSÉÉ®úÉi¨ÉEòiÉÉ+Éè®ú´ÉèªÉÊHòEòiÉÉ

nùÉäxÉÉåEòÉºÉ¨Éx´ÉªÉÊEòªÉÉ½èþ*

Eò½þÉxÉÒEòÉ®úVÉèxÉäxpùEÖò¨ÉÉ®úxÉä

+{ÉxÉäÊxÉ¤ÉxvÉÉå¨ÉånùÉ¶ÉÇÊxÉEò,

¨ÉxÉÉä´ÉèYÉÉxÉÒEò,ºÉÉÊ½þÎiªÉEò+ÉÊnù

Ê´ÉÊ¦ÉxxÉ Ê´É¹ÉªÉÉå {É®ú Ê´ÉSÉÉ®ú |ÉEò]õ

ÊEòªÉä ½èþ*EòÊ´É ½þÉäiÉä ½ÖþB ¦ÉÒ

ÊnùxÉEò®úVÉÒxÉäEòÇ¨É½þi´É{ÉÚhÉÇ

ÊxÉ¤ÉxvÉ Ê±ÉJÉä ÊVÉxÉ¨Éå =xÉEòÒ ¨ÉÉxÉ´ÉÒªÉ

+ÉºlÉÉ +Éè®ú ÊSÉxiÉxÉ IÉ¨ÉiÉÉ º{É¹]õ ½ÖþÇ ½èþ*

EòÊ´É +YÉäªÉ Eäò "+Éi¨ÉxÉä{Énù', "ÊjÉ¶ÉÆEÖò',

"Ê½þxnùÒºÉÉÊ½þiªÉBEò+ÉvÉÖÊxÉEò

History of Hindi Literature

Page 42

School of Distance Education

{ÉÊ®úoù¶ªÉ' +ÉÊnù ÊxÉ¤ÉxvÉ ºÉÆOÉ½þ =xÉEäò

+xÉÖ¦É´ÉÉå EòÉ ½þÒ ´ÉèSÉÉÊ®úEò Ê´É¶±Éä¹ÉhÉ

½èþ*b÷É. MÉhÉ{ÉÊiÉ SÉxpùMÉÖ{iÉ xÉä

MÉ½þ®äúºÉÉÊ½þÎiªÉEòÊSÉxiÉxÉ

Eò®úxÉä´ÉÉ±Éä¨É½þi´É{ÉÚhÉÇÊxÉ¤ÉxvÉ

Ê±ÉJÉä ½éþ*

|É¦ÉÉEò®ú ¨ÉÉSÉ´Éä, Ê´ÉtùÉÊxÉ´ÉÉºÉ Ê¨É¸É,

EÚò¤Éä®úxÉÉlÉ ®úÉªÉ, Ê¶É´É|ÉºÉÉnù ËºÉ½þ,

vÉ¨ÉÇ´ÉÒ®ú¦ÉÉ®úiÉÒ, `öÉEÚò®ú|ÉºÉÉnù ËºÉ½þ

+ÉÊnù xÉä ±ÉÊ±ÉiÉ ÊxÉ¤ÉxvÉÉå Eäò IÉäjÉ EòÉä

º´ÉÒEòÉ®ú Eò®úEäò =ºÉ Ê´ÉvÉÉ EòÉä EòÉ¡òÒ

ºÉÆ{ÉxxÉ ÊEòªÉÉ*½þÉºªÉ ´ªÉÆMªÉ{ÉÚhÉÇ

ÊxÉ¤ÉxvÉÉåEäòIÉäjÉ¨Éå¤Éägø¤É

¤ÉxÉÉ®úºÉÒnùÉºÉ,½þÊ®ú¶ÉÆEò®ú

{É®úºÉÉÇ, Eäò¶É´ÉSÉxpù´É¨ÉÉÇ, ±ÉI¨ÉÒEòÉxiÉ

´É¨ÉÉÇ, ¦ÉÒ¨ÉºÉäxÉ iªÉÉMÉÒ, ¶É®únù VÉÉä¶ÉÒ,

xÉ®äúxpùEòÉä½þ±ÉÒ+ÉÊnù+xÉäEò

ÊxÉ¤ÉxvÉEòÉ®úÉå Eäò xÉÉ¨É =±±ÉäJÉxÉÒªÉ

½éþ*

ºÉÉÊ½þiªÉäiÉ®ú±ÉÊ±ÉiÉÊxÉ¤ÉxvÉ

Ê±ÉJÉxÉä´ÉÉ±ÉÉå ¨Éå ®úÉ¨É´ÉÞIÉ ¤ÉäxÉÒ{ÉÖ®úÒ

|ÉÊºÉrù ½èþ* ¸ÉÒ®úÉ¨É ¶É¨ÉÉÇ Ê¶ÉEòÉ®ú ºÉÉÊ½þiªÉ

Eäò ºÉ¡ò±É ±ÉäJÉEò ½èþ* näù´Éäxpù ºÉiªÉÉlÉÔ xÉä

ªÉÉjÉÉ {É®ú +ÉvÉÉÊ®úiÉ ºÉÖxnù®ú ÊxÉ¤ÉxvÉ

Ê±ÉJÉä*®úÉ½Öþ±É ºÉÉÆEÞòiªÉÉªÉxÉ, ¦ÉnùxiÉ

+ÉxÉÆnù EòÉèºÉ±ªÉÉªÉxÉ +ÉÊnù ¦ÉÒ ºÉ EòÉÊ]õ ¨Éå

+ÉiÉä ½éþ* xÉEäò +±ÉÉ´ÉÉ +xÉäEò ±ÉäJÉEòÉå xÉä

Ê½þxnùÒ ¨Éå ºÉ¨ÉÉVÉ, ºÉÉÊ½þiªÉ, ºÉÆºEÞòÊiÉ,

ÊiÉ½þÉºÉ, ®úÉVÉxÉÒÊiÉ, vÉ¨ÉÇ +ÉÊnù VÉÒ´ÉxÉ Eäò

Ê´ÉÊ¦ÉxxÉ IÉäjÉÉå EòÉ Ê´É´ÉäSÉxÉ Eò®úxÉä´ÉÉ±Éä

¸Éä¹`ö ÊxÉ¤ÉxvÉ Ê±ÉJÉä ½éþ* ¦ÉÉ®úiÉäxnÖù ªÉÖMÉ

History of Hindi Literature

Page 43

School of Distance Education

ºÉä ±ÉäEò®ú +ÉVÉiÉEò ÊxÉ¤ÉxvÉ ºÉÉÊ½þiªÉ ¨Éå

Gò¨É¶: |ÉÉègøiÉÉ +ÉiÉÒ ®ú½þÒ ½èþ*

UNIT 10

+É±ÉÉäSÉxÉÉ

1)

Ê½þxnùÒ +É±ÉÉäSÉxÉÉ Eäò Ê´ÉEòÉºÉ {É®ú

Ê´ÉSÉÉ®ú EòÒÊVÉB?

ÊEòºÉÒ¦ÉÒºÉÉÊ½þiªÉ®úSÉxÉÉEäò

Ê´É´ÉäSÉxÉ-Ê´É¶±Éä¹ÉhÉ ªÉÉ ¨ÉÚ±ªÉÉÆEòxÉ

EòÉä +lÉ´ÉÉ ºÉÉÊ½þiªÉ Eäò ºÉ¨¤ÉxvÉ ¨Éå ÊEòºÉÒ

ºÉÉ¨ÉÉxªÉ ÊºÉrùÉxiÉ Eäò |ÉÊiÉ{ÉÉnùxÉ EòÉä

+É±ÉÉäSÉxÉÉ ªÉÉ ºÉ¨ÉÒIÉÉ Eò½þiÉä ½éþ*

+ÉvÉÖÊxÉEò ªÉÖMÉ ¨Éå VÉÉä +É±ÉÉäSÉxÉÉ

ºÉÉÊ½þiªÉ Ê¨É±ÉiÉÉ ½èþ =ºÉEòÒ ¶ÉÖ¯û+ÉiÉ

ºÉSÉ¨ÉÖSÉ ¦ÉÉ®úiÉäxnÖùªÉÖMÉ ºÉä ½ÖþÇ*

¦ÉÉ®úiÉäxnÖù xÉä +É±ÉÉäSÉxÉÉ Eäò IÉäjÉ

¨Éå ¨É½þi´É{ÉÚhÉÇ ªÉÉäMÉnùÉxÉ ÊnùªÉÉ*

=xÉEäò"xÉÉ]õEò'xÉÉ¨ÉEòOÉxlÉ¨Éå

xÉÉ]õ¬¶ÉÉºjÉºÉ¨¤ÉÆvÉÒºÉèrùÉÎxiÉEò

+É±ÉÉäSÉxÉÉ EòÒ MÉªÉÒ ½èþ*ºÉ¨Éå

¦ÉÉ®úiÉäxnÖùEòÉ¨ÉÉè±ÉÒEòÊSÉxiÉxÉ

+Ê¦É´ªÉEiÉ ½Öþ+É ½èþ*=xÉEäò uùÉ®úÉ

|É´ÉÌiÉiÉ ºÉ¨ÉÉ±ÉÉäSÉxÉÉ Eäò EòÉªÉÇ EòÉä

+ÉMÉä¤ÉgøÉxÉäEòÉ¸ÉäªÉ

¤Énù®úÒxÉÉ®úÉªÉhÉ SÉÉèvÉ®úÒ |Éä¨ÉPÉxÉ

+Éè®ú¤ÉÉ±ÉEÞò¹hÉ¦É]Âõ]õEòÉ½èþ*

|Éä¨ÉvÉxÉVÉÒxÉä+{ÉxÉÒ"+ÉxÉxnù

EòÉnùÆÊ¤ÉxÉÒ{ÉÊjÉEòÉ¨Éå±ÉÉ±ÉÉ

¸ÉÒÊxÉ´ÉÉºÉ Eäò xÉÉ]õEò' "ºÉÆªÉÉäÊMÉiÉÉ

º´ÉªÉÆ´É®ú' iÉlÉÉ ¤ÉÆMÉÊ´ÉVÉäiÉÉ xÉÉ¨ÉEò

History of Hindi Literature

Page 44

School of Distance Education

EÞòÊiÉ EòÒ Ê´ÉºiÉÞiÉ +É±ÉÉäSÉxÉÉ EòÒ*

¤ÉÉ±ÉEÞò¹hÉ ¦É]Âõ]õ xÉä Ê½þxnùÒ |ÉnùÒ{É

¨Éå"ºÉÆªÉÉäÊMÉiÉÉº´ÉªÉÆ´É®ú'EòÒ

+É±ÉÉäSÉxÉÉ EòÒ*

Êuù´ÉänùÒ ªÉÖMÉ ¨Éå +É±ÉÉäSÉxÉÉ EòÉ

=ÊSÉiÉ Ê´ÉEòÉºÉ ½Öþ+*1930 ¨Éå Êuù´ÉänùÒVÉÒ

ºÉ®úº´ÉiÉÒ {ÉjÉÒEòÉ Eäò ºÉ¨{ÉÉnùEò Eäò °ü{É

¨Éå +É±ÉÉäSÉxÉÉ Eäò IÉäjÉ ¨Éå +ÉªÉä*

"EòÉÊ±ÉnùÉºÉ EòÒ ÊxÉ®ÆúEÖò¶ÉiÉÉ', xÉè¹ÉvÉ

SÉÊ®úiÉSÉSÉÇ+ÉÊnù=xÉEäò

+É±ÉÉäSÉxÉÉi¨ÉEò OÉxlÉ ½éþ* Êuù´ÉänùÒ Eäò

¤ÉÉnù Ê½þxnùÒ ºÉ¨ÉÒIÉÉ ¨Éå MÉhÉä¶É

Ê¤É½þÉ®úÒ Ê¨É¸É, ¶ªÉÉ¨É Ê¤É½þÉ®úÒ Ê¨É¸É

+Éè®ú ¶ÉÖEònäù´É Ê¤É½þÉ®úÒ Ê¨É¸É EòÉ

|É´Éä¶É ½Öþ+É* =x½þÉåxÉä Ê¨É¸É¤ÉxvÉÖ Eäò

xÉÉ¨É ºÉä "Ê½þxnùÒ xÉ´É®úixÉ', "Ê¨É¸É¤ÉxvÉÖ

Ê´ÉxÉÉänù' +ÉÊnù OÉxlÉ Ê±ÉJÉä*

Ê½þxnùÒ+É±ÉÉäSÉxÉÉ¨Éå+ÉSÉÉªÉÇ

®úÉ¨ÉSÉxpù¶ÉÖC±É Eäò +ÉMÉ¨ÉxÉ ºÉä BEò

xÉªÉÒ ¶ÉÖ¯û+ÉiÉ ½ÖþÇ* +ÉSÉÉªÉÇ ¶ÉÖC±ÉVÉÒ

ºÉÉÊ½þiªÉ EòÉ BEò ºÉÖÊxÉÎ¶SÉiÉ ¨ÉÉxÉnùhb÷

+Éè®ú ºÉ¨ÉÒIÉÉ EòÒ BEò Ê´ÉEòÊºÉiÉ {ÉrùÊiÉ

±ÉäEò®ú +´ÉiÉÊ®úiÉ ½ÖþB*=x½þÉåxÉä

¦ÉÉ®úiÉÒªÉ {É®Æú{É®úÉ Eäò ºÉÉ®úiÉi´É EòÉä

xÉªÉä °ü{É ¨Éå |ÉÊiÉÎ¹`öiÉ ÊEòªÉÉ iÉÉä

nÚùºÉ®úÒ +Éè®ú {ÉÉ¶SÉÉiªÉ Ê´ÉuùÉxÉÉå EòÉ

+ÉxvÉÉxÉÖEò®úhÉ UôÉäb÷Eò®ú =xÉºÉä =ÊSÉiÉ

¤ÉÉiÉå º´ÉÒEòÉ®ú EòÒ*BäÊiÉ½þÉºÉÒEò

+É±ÉÉäSÉxÉÉ Eäò IÉäjÉ ¨Éå ¶ÉÖC±ÉVÉÒ EòÉ

History of Hindi Literature

Page 45

School of Distance Education

ºÉ¤ÉºÉä ¤Éb÷É ªÉÉäMÉnùÉxÉ =xÉEòÉ Ê½þxnùÒ

ºÉÉÊ½þiªÉ EòÉ ÊiÉ½þÉºÉ ½èþ* ¶ÉÖC±ÉVÉÒ Eäò

ºÉ¨ÉEòÉ±ÉÒxÉ +xªÉ +É±ÉÉäSÉEòÉå ¨Éå b÷É.

¶ªÉÉ¨ÉºÉÖxnù®únùÉºÉ EòÉ xÉÉ¨É ¤É½ÖþiÉ

¨É½þi´É{ÉÚhÉÇ ½èþ*ºÉÉÊ½þiªÉÉ±ÉÉäSÉxÉ,

°ü{ÉEò-®ú½þºªÉ, iÉÖ±ÉºÉÒnùÉºÉ +ÉÊnù =xÉEòÒ

|ÉÊºÉrù +É±ÉÉäSÉxÉÉi¨ÉEò EÞòÊiÉªÉÉÄ ½éþ*

{ÉnÖù¨É±ÉÉ±É{ÉÖxxÉÉ±ÉÉ±É¤ÉJ¶ÉÒ,

ÊMÉÊ®úVÉÉnùkÉ¶ÉÖC±ÉÊn®Òú¶É,

+ÉÆÊ¤ÉEòÉ|ÉºÉÉnù´ÉÉVÉ{ÉäªÉÒ+ÉÊnù

+É±ÉÉäSÉEòÉå xÉä ¦ÉÒ ¶ÉÖC±ÉVÉÒ Eäò

WÉ¨ÉÉxÉä ¨Éå ºÉ¨ÉÒIÉÉ ¨Éå ºlÉÉxÉ {ÉÉªÉÉ lÉÉ*

¶ÉÖC±ÉÉäkÉ®ú

+É±ÉÉäSÉxÉÉ Eäò

+ÉªÉä ½éþ?

2)

ªÉÖMÉ¨ÉåÊ½þxnùÒ

ÊEòiÉxÉä °ü{É ºÉÉ¨ÉxÉä

¶ÉÖC±ÉVÉùÒ Eäò {É®ú´ÉiÉÔ ªÉÖMÉ ¨Éå

Ê½þxnùÒ +É±ÉÉäSÉxÉÉ Eäò IÉäjÉ ¨Éå iÉÒxÉ

Ê´É¦ÉÉMÉ º{É¹]õ ½ÖþB –(1) ºÉèrùÉÎxiÉEò ºÉ¨ÉÒIÉÉ

(2) BäÊiÉ½þÉºÉÒEò ºÉ¨ÉÒIÉÉ(3) ´ªÉÉ´É½þÉÊ®úEò

ºÉ¨ÉÒIÉÉ*

ºÉèrùÉÎxiÉEò ºÉ¨ÉÒIÉÉ - +ÉSÉÉªÉÇ ¶ÉÖC±ÉVÉÒ

Eäò¤ÉÉnùb÷É.MÉÖ±ÉÉ¤É®úÉªÉ,b÷É.

xÉMÉäxpù, +ÉSÉÉªÉÇ ¤É±Énäù´É ={ÉÉvªÉÉªÉ,

±ÉI¨ÉÒ xÉÉ®úÉªÉhÉ ºÉÖvÉÉÆ¶ÉÖ +ÉÊnù EòÇ

+É±ÉÉäSÉEò +ÉªÉä* MÉÖ±ÉÉ¤É®úÉªÉ xÉä EòÉ´ªÉ

Eäò °ü{É, ÊºÉrùÉxiÉ +Éè®ú +vªÉªÉxÉ, Ê½þxnùÒ

xÉÉ]õEò Ê´É¨É¶ÉÇ, xÉ´É®úºÉ +ÉÊnù OÉxlÉÉå ¨Éå

+{ÉxÉÒ xÉÚiÉxÉ ®úÉäSÉEò ¶ÉÉè±ÉÒ EòÉ

{ÉÊ®úSÉªÉÊnùªÉÉ½èþ*=x½þÉåxÉä

History of Hindi Literature

Page 46

School of Distance Education

{ÉÉ¶ÉSÉÉiªÉ+Éè®ú¦ÉÉ®úiÉÒªÉEòÉ´ªÉ

ÊºÉrùÉxiÉÉå Eäò ºÉ¨Éx´ÉªÉ +Éè®ú ´ªÉÉJªÉÉ EòÒ*

b÷É. xÉMÉÆxpù EòÉ ºlÉÉxÉ ºÉèrùÉÎxiÉEò

ºÉ¨ÉÒIÉÉ Eäò IÉäjÉ ¨Éå +iªÉxiÉ =ÄSÉÉ ½èþ*

®úÒÊiÉEòÉ´ªÉ EòÒ ¦ÉÚÊ¨ÉEòÉ xÉMÉäxpù EòÉ

¨É½þi´É{ÉÚhÉÇ OÉxlÉ ½èþ* "xÉÉ]õ¬nù{ÉÇhÉ',

"+®úºiÉÖ EòÉ EòÉ´ªÉ¶ÉÉºjÉ', "®úºÉÊºÉrùÉxiÉ',

EòÉ´ªÉEò±ÉÉ, EòÉ´ªÉ ¨Éå =nùÉkÉiÉi´É +ÉÊnù

=xÉEòÒ EÞòÊiÉªÉÉÄ Ê½þxnùÒ ºÉ¨ÉÒIÉÉ Eäò

+¨ÉÚ±ªÉ®úixÉ ½éþ*+ÉSÉÉªÉÇ ¤É±Énäù´É

={ÉÉvªÉÉªÉ, b÷É. ¦ÉMÉÒ®úlÉ Ê¨É¸É, b÷É.

+Éä¨É|ÉEòÉ¶É, xÉÊ±ÉxÉ Ê´É±ÉÉäSÉxÉ ¶É¨ÉÉÇ,

b÷É. ¶ÉÉÎxiÉº´É°ü{É MÉÖ{iÉ +ÉÊnù xÉä

ºÉèrùÉÎxiÉEò ºÉ¨ÉÒIÉÉ EòÉä +ÉMÉä ¤ÉgøÉªÉÉ*

b÷É. MÉhÉ{ÉÊiÉSÉxpùMÉÖ{iÉ xÉä "ºÉÉÊ½þiªÉ

Ê´ÉYÉÉxÉ'ºÉÉÊ½þiªÉEòÉ´ÉèYÉÉÊxÉEò

Ê´É´ÉäSÉxÉ +ÉÊnù OÉxlÉÉå ¨Éå ¦ÉÉ®úiÉÒªÉ

BÆ´É{ÉÉ¶SÉÉiªÉEòÉ´ªÉ¶ÉÉºjÉiÉlÉÉ

+ÉvÉÖÊxÉEò ¨ÉxÉÉäÊ´ÉYÉÉxÉ Eäò +ÉvÉÉ®ú

{É®ú ºÉÉÊ½þiªÉ EòÉ Ê´É¶±Éä¹ÉhÉ ÊEòªÉÉ ½èþ*

ºÉ|ÉEòÉ®úÊ½þxnùÒEòÒºÉèrùÉÎxiÉEò

ºÉ¨ÉÒIÉÉ ¨Éå ¦ÉÉ®úiÉÒªÉ BÆ´É {ÉÉ¶SÉÉiªÉ

ÊºÉrùÉxiÉÉå Eäò iÉÖ±ÉxÉÉi¨ÉEò +vªÉªÉxÉ BÆ´É

Ê´É¶±Éä¹ÉhÉ Eäò |Éègø |ÉªÉÉºÉ ÊEòªÉä MÉªÉä

½éþ*

BäÊiÉ½þÉºÉÒEò ºÉ¨ÉÒIÉÉ:-

BäÊiÉ½þÉºÉÒEò ºÉ¨ÉÒIÉÉ Eäò IÉäjÉ ¨Éå

+xÉäEò Ê´ÉuùÉxÉÉå xÉä ºÉÉÊ½þiªÉ Eäò

ÊiÉ½þÉºÉEòÉ+vªÉªÉxÉEò®úxÉä´ÉÉ±Éä

History of Hindi Literature

Page 47

School of Distance Education

º´ÉiÉÆjÉ ÊiÉ½þÉºÉ OÉxlÉÉå EòÒ ®úSÉxÉÉ EòÒ*

b÷É.¶ªÉÉ¨ÉºÉÖxnù®únùÉºÉ,+ªÉÉävªÉÉËºÉ½þ

={ÉÉvªÉÉªÉ,b÷É.®úÉ¨É¶ÉÆEò®ú¶ÉÖC±É

®ÆúºÉÉ±É +ÉÊnù ºÉ EòÉäÊ]õ Eäò ½èþ* +SÉÉªÉÇ

½þWÉÉ®úÒ |ÉºÉÉnù Êuù´ÉänùÒ xÉä Ê½þxnùÒ

ºÉÉÊ½þiªÉ EòÒ ¦ÉÚÊ¨ÉEòÉ, "Ê½þxnùÒ ºÉÉÊ½þiªÉ

EòÉ+ÉÊnùEòÉ±É',"Ê½þxnùÒºÉÉÊ½þiªÉ

=nÂù¦É´É +Éè®ú Ê´ÉEòÉºÉ' +ÉÊnù OÉxlÉÉå ¨Éå

¶ÉÖC±ÉVÉÒEòÒ¨ÉÉxªÉÉiÉÉ+ÉåEòÉä

SÉÖxÉÉèiÉÒ näùEò®ú xÉªÉÒ ºlÉÉ{ÉxÉÉBÄ

|ÉºiÉÖiÉ EòÒ* ´Éä ¨ÉÖJªÉiÉ: ¶ÉÖC±ÉVÉÒ EòÒ

{ÉrùÊiÉ Eäò +É±ÉÉäSÉEò ½éþ, {É®ú +{ÉxÉä

¨ÉÉxÉ´ÉiÉÉ´ÉÉnùÒoùÎ¹]õEòÉähÉiÉlÉÉ

BäÊiÉ½þÉÊºÉEò {ÉrùÊiÉ ºÉä ¶ÉÖC±ÉVÉÒ ºÉä

+±ÉMÉ ½èþ* BäÊiÉ½þÉÊºÉEò ºÉ¨ÉÒIÉÉ Eäò IÉäjÉ

¨ÉåÊuù´ÉänùÒVÉÒEäòºÉÉlÉ

b÷É.®úÉ¨ÉEÖò¨ÉÉ®ú´É¨ÉÉÇEòÉxÉÉ¨É

=±±ÉäJÉxÉÒªÉ ½èþ* Ê½þxnùÒ ºÉÉÊ½þiªÉ EòÉ

+É±ÉÉäSÉxÉÉi¨ÉEòÊiÉ½þÉºÉ=xÉEòÒ

¨É½þi´É{ÉÚhÉÇ EÞòÊiÉ ½èþ* b÷É. MÉhÉ{ÉÊiÉ

SÉxpù MÉÖ{iÉ xÉä "Ê½þxnùÒ ºÉÉÊ½þiªÉ EòÉ

´ÉèYÉÉÊxÉEòÊiÉ½þÉºÉ'¨Éå+iªÉÆiÉ

xÉ´ÉÒxÉiÉÉÊnùJÉÉiÉä½ÖþBÊ½þxnùÒ

ºÉÉÊ½þiªÉ EòÒ EòÇ {ÉÖ®úÉxÉÒ ¨ÉÉxªÉiÉÉ+Éå

EòÉ JÉhb÷xÉ ÊEòªÉÉ ½èþ* b÷É.xÉMÉäxpù xÉä

+{ÉxÉäuùÉ®úÉºÉÆ{ÉÉÊnùiÉ"Ê½þxnùÒ

ºÉÉÊ½þiªÉ EòÉ ÊiÉ½þÉºÉ' ¨Éå MÉhÉ{ÉÊiÉSÉxpù

MÉÖ{iÉ Eäò ÊºÉrùÉxiÉÉå EòÉä ºlÉÉxÉ ÊnùªÉÉ

½èþ*

History of Hindi Literature

Page 48

School of Distance Education

´ªÉÉ´É½þÉÊ®úEò ºÉ¨ÉÒIÉÉ:- ºÉ {É®Æú{É®úÉ

¨Éå +ÉSÉÉªÉÇ xÉxnùnÖù±ÉÉ®äú ´ÉÉVÉ{ÉäªÉÒ

EòÉ xÉÉ¨É ºÉ¤ÉºÉä {É½þ±Éä +ÉiÉÉ ½èþ* +{ÉxÉÒ

|ÉlÉ¨É ®úSÉxÉÉ Ê½þxnùÒ ºÉÉÊ½þiªÉ ¤ÉÒºÉ´ÉÓ

¶ÉiÉÉ¤nùÒ ¨Éå ´ÉÉVÉ{ÉäªÉÒ xÉä xÉÚiÉxÉ

¨ÉÉèÊ±ÉEò oùÎ¹]õ Eäò ºÉÉlÉ ºÉÉÊ½þiªÉ EòÉ

Ê´É¶±Éä¹ÉhÉ ÊEòªÉÉ*

´ªÉÉ´É½þÉÊ®úEò ºÉ¨ÉÒIÉÉ Eò®úxÉä´ÉÉ±Éä

Ê½þxnùÒ Eäò +É±ÉÉäSÉEòÉå ¨Éå BEò Ê´É¦ÉÉMÉ

BäºÉÉ ½èþ VÉÉä ¨ÉxÉÉäÊ´É¶±Éä¹ÉhÉ +Éè®ú

¨ÉxÉÉäÊ´ÉYÉÉxÉ Eäò iÉi´ÉÉå Eäò +ÉvÉÉ®ú {É®ú

ºÉ¨ÉÒIÉÉ Eò®úiÉÉ ½èþ*£òÉªÉb÷ +ÉÊnù

{ÉÉ¶SÉÉiªÉ¨ÉxÉÉä´ÉèYÉÉÊxÉEòÉåEäò

ÊºÉrùÉxiÉÉå Eäò +ÉvÉÉ®ú {É®ú =x½þÉåxÉä

ºÉÉÊ½þÎiªÉEò EÞòÊiÉªÉÉå +Éè®ú EòlÉÉ{ÉÉjÉÉå

EòÉ Ê´É´ÉäSÉxÉ ÊEòªÉÉ* BäºÉä ºÉ¨ÉÒIÉEòÉå ¨Éå

b÷É. ±ÉÉSÉxpù VÉÉä¶ÉÒ, +YÉäªÉ +ÉÊnù

|É¨ÉÖJÉ ½èþ*

ºÉÊ´É¦ÉÉMÉ¨ÉåEÖòUôºÉ¨ÉÒIÉEò

¨ÉÉCºÉÇ´ÉÉnùÒªÉÉ|ÉMÉÊiÉ´ÉÉnùÒ

oùÎ¹]õEòÉähÉ EòÉä ±ÉäEò®ú ºÉÉÊ½þiªÉ EòÒ

ºÉ¨ÉÒIÉÉ ¨Éå ±ÉMÉä ½ÖþB lÉä* xÉ¨Éå |ÉlÉ¨É

®úÉ¨ÉÊ´É±ÉÉºÉ ¶É¨ÉÉÇ ½éþ* "|ÉMÉÊiÉ +Éè®ú

{É®Æú{É®úÉ', "ºÉÆºEÞòÊiÉ +Éè®ú ºÉÉÊ½þiªÉ',

"ÊxÉ®úÉ±ÉÉ', |ÉMÉÊiÉ¶ÉÒ±É ºÉÉÊ½þiªÉ EòÒ

ºÉ¨ÉºªÉÉBÄ +ÉÊnù ¨Éå =x½þÉåxÉä +{ÉxÉä

|ÉMÉÊiÉ¶ÉÒ±É Ê´ÉSÉÉ®úÉå EòÉä ÊxÉ¦ÉÔEò

fÆøMÉ ºÉä |ÉºiÉÖiÉ ÊEòªÉÉ ½èþ* +¨ÉÖiÉ®úÉªÉ

+Éè®ú b÷É.¦ÉMÉ´ÉiÉ¶É®úhÉ ={ÉÉvªÉÉªÉ xÉä

History of Hindi Literature

Page 49

School of Distance Education

¨ÉÉCºÉÇ´ÉÉnÒù oùÎ¹]õEòÉähÉ EòÉä +ÉvÉÉ®ú

¤ÉxÉÉEò®ú ºÉ¨ÉÒIÉÉ Eäò IÉäjÉ ¨Éå ªÉÉäMÉ

ÊnùªÉÉ*b÷É.xÉÉ¨É´É®úËºÉ½þEòÉºlÉÉxÉ

|ÉMÉÊiÉ´ÉÉnùÒ ºÉ¨ÉÒIÉEòÉå ¨Éå ¤É½ÖþiÉ

ÄðSÉÉ ½èþ* "EòÊ´ÉiÉÉ Eäò xÉªÉä |ÉÊiÉ¨ÉÉxÉ',

"nÚùºÉ®úÒ{É®Æú{É®úÉEòÒJÉÉäVÉ',

"UôÉªÉÉ´ÉÉnù &ÊiÉ½þÉºÉ +Éè®ú +É±ÉÉäSÉxÉÉ'

+ÉÊnù =xÉEòÒ ¨É½þi´É{ÉÚhÉÇ EÞòÊiÉªÉÉÄ ½éþ*

Ê½þxnùÒ ¨Éå ºÉÉèxnùªÉÇ¶ÉÉºjÉÒªÉ iÉlÉÉ

Ê¨ÉlÉEòÒªÉ{ÉrùÊiÉEòÉä+ÉMÉä

¤ÉgøÉxÉä´ÉÉ±Éä ºÉ¨ÉÒIÉEòÉå Eäò °ü{É ¨Éå

b÷É.®ú¨Éä¶É EÖòxiÉ±É ¨ÉäPÉ |ÉÊºÉrù ½èþ*

Ê½þxnùÒ ¨Éå |ÉªÉÉäMÉ´ÉÉnù +Éè®ú xÉªÉÒ

EòÊ´ÉiÉÉ EòÉä ±ÉäEò®ú +xÉäEò ºÉ¨ÉÒIÉÉBÄ

ÊxÉEò±ÉÓ ÊVÉxÉ¨Éå +ÉvÉÖÊxÉEò ºÉ¨ÉÒIÉÉ

oùÊ¹]õ ½èþ* iÉÉ®úºÉ{iÉEò, nÚùºÉ®úÉ ºÉ{iÉEò

+Éè®ú iÉÒºÉ®úÉ ºÉ{iÉEò Eäò EòÊ´ÉªÉÉå xÉä

+{ÉxÉä´ÉHò´ªÉÉå¨Éå|ÉªÉÉäMÉ´ÉÉÊnù

EòÊ´ÉiÉÉ iÉlÉÉ ¤Énù±Éä ½ÖþB EòÉ´ªÉ¤ÉÉävÉ

Eäò ¤ÉÉ®äú ¨Éå {ÉÊ®úSÉªÉ ÊnùªÉÉ ½èþ*

+YÉäªÉ xÉä "ÊjÉ¶ÉÆEÖò', "+Éi¨ÉxÉä{Énù',

Ê½þxnùºÉÉÊ½þiªÉBEò+ÉvÉÖÊxÉEò

{ÉÊ®úoù¶ªÉ +ÉÊnù EÞòÊiÉªÉÉå ¨Éå EòÉ´ªÉ Eäò

ºÉÆ¤ÉÆvÉ ¨Éå +{ÉxÉä Ê´ÉSÉÉ®ú ´ªÉHò ÊEòªÉä*

"BEò ºÉÉÊ½þÎiªÉEò EòÒ b÷ÉªÉ®úÒ,' xÉªÉÒ

EòÊ´ÉiÉÉ EòÉ +Éi¨ÉºÉÆPÉ¹ÉÇ +ÉÊnù uùÉ®úÉ

¨ÉÖÊHò¤ÉÉävÉ xÉä +{ÉxÉÒ ºÉ¨ÉÒIÉÉi¨ÉEò

oùÊ¹]õ, |ÉEò]õ EòÒ ½èþ*Ê½þxnùÒ Eäò

+ÉvÉÖÊxÉEò ºÉÊ¨ÉIÉEòÉå ¨Éå EÖòUô ±ÉÉäMÉÉå

History of Hindi Literature

Page 50

School of Distance Education

xÉä ¦ÉÊHòEòÉ±ÉÒxÉ ®úSÉxÉÉ+Éå EòÒ ºÉ¨ÉÒIÉÉ

Ê±ÉJÉxÉä ¨Éå Ê´É¶Éä¹É ¯ûÊSÉ |ÉEò]õ EòÒ iÉÉä

+xªÉ EÖòUô ±ÉÉäMÉÉå xÉä ®úÒÊiÉEòÉ±É EòÉä

+{ÉxÉä +vªÉªÉxÉ EòÉ Ê´É¹ÉªÉ ¤ÉxÉÉªÉÉ*

Ê½þxnùÒMÉtEäòÊ´É´ÉäSÉxÉ¨Éå

±ÉI¨ÉÒºÉÉMÉ®ú´ÉÉ¹hÉäªÉ,®úÉ¨Énù®ú¶É

Ê¨É¸É, Ê¶É´ÉxÉÉlÉ +ÉÊnù Ê´É¶Éä¹É ¯ûÊSÉ

®úJÉiÉä lÉä*Ê½þxnùÒ +É±ÉÉäSÉxÉÉ Eäò

Ê´ÉEòÉºÉ ¨Éå "ºÉ®úº´ÉiÉÒ" "+É±ÉÉäSÉxÉÉ', "xÉÇ

vÉÉ®úÉ,' "Eò±{ÉxÉÉ', "vÉ¨ÉÇªÉÖMÉ', "xÉÇ

EòÊ´ÉiÉÉ', "ºÉ¨ÉÒIÉÉ', "ºÉÉÊ®úEòÉ', "Eò½þÉxÉÒ'

+ÉÊnù {ÉÊjÉEòÉ+Éå xÉä ¤Éb÷Ò ¨Énùnù EòÒ

½èþ*

UNIT 11

Ê½þxnùÒ ={ÉxªÉÉºÉ EòÉ Ê´ÉEòÉºÉ

Ê½þxnùÒ ={ÉxªÉÉºÉ Eäò =nù¦É´É +Éè®ú

Ê´ÉEòÉºÉ {É®ú Ê´ÉSÉÉ®ú EòÒÊVÉB?

History of Hindi Literature

Page 51

1.

School of Distance Education

={ÉxªÉÉºÉMÉtºÉÉÊ½þiªÉEòÉ

¨É½þi´É{ÉÖhÉÇ +ÆMÉ ½èþ VÉÉä Ê½þxnùÒ ¨Éå

{ÉÉ¶ÉSÉÉiªÉ ºÉÉÊ½þiªÉ Eäò |É¦ÉÉ´É ºÉä,

+ÉvÉÖÊxÉEò EòÉ±É ¨Éå, {É±±ÉÊ´ÉiÉ ½Öþ+É*

1882Ç. ¨Éå |ÉEòÉÊ¶ÉiÉ ¸ÉÒÊxÉ´ÉÉºÉ nùÉºÉ EòÉ

={ÉxªÉÉºÉ "{É®úÒIÉÉ MÉÖ¯û' Ê½þxnùÒ EòÉ

{É½þ±ÉÉ ={ÉxªÉÉºÉ ¨ÉÉxÉÉ VÉÉiÉÉ ½èþ*

¦ÉÉ®úiÉ ¨Éå +ÆOÉäWÉÒ ºÉÉÊ½þiªÉ Eäò

ºÉÆ{ÉEÇòºÉä=zÉÒºÉ´ÉÓºÉnùÒ¨Éå

={ÉxªÉÉºÉÉå EòÉ Ê´ÉEòÉºÉ ½Öþ+É* +ÆOÉÉäVÉÒ

Eäò ºÉÆ{ÉEÇò ºÉä ¤ÉMÉ±ÉÉ ¨Éå {É½þ±Éä

={ÉxªÉÉºÉ®úÊSÉiÉ½ÖþB*¤ÉÆMÉ±ÉÉ

ºÉÉÊ½þiªÉ Eäò ¤ÉËEò¨É SÉxpù, ®úÉºxÉ,

®úÊ´Éxpù+ÉÊnùEäò={ÉxªÉÉºÉÉåEòÒ

|Éä®úhÉÉ ºÉä Ê½þxnùÒ ¨Éå ¦ÉÒ ={ÉxªÉÉºÉ

®úSÉxÉÉ ¶ÉÖ¯û ½ÖþÇ* Ê½þxnùÒ ={ÉxªÉÉºÉ

ºÉÉÊ½þiªÉEäòÊiÉ½þÉºÉEòÉ+vªÉªÉxÉ

|Éä¨ÉSÉÆnù EòÉä Eäòxpù ¤ÉxÉÉEò®ú ÊEòªÉÉ

VÉÉiÉÉ½èþ*=xÉEäò{É½þ±ÉäEäò

|ÉÉ®ÆúÊ¦ÉEòªÉÖMÉÉåEòÉä{ÉÚ´ÉÇ

|Éä¨ÉSÉÆnùù - ªÉÖMÉ +Éè®ú =xÉEäò ¤ÉÉnù EòÉ

ªÉÖMÉ |Éä¨ÉSÉÆnùÉäkÉ®ú ªÉÖMÉ ¨ÉÉxÉÉ

MÉªÉÉ ½èþ*

|Éä¨ÉSÉxnù {ÉÚ´ÉÇ ={ÉxªÉÉºÉ

|Éä¨ÉSÉxnùEäò{ÉÚ´ÉÇÊ½þxnùÒ

={ÉxªÉÉºÉ - ªÉÉjÉ ¨Éå nùÉä ¨É½þi´É{ÉÚhÉÇ

{Éb÷É´É {Éb÷iÉä ½éþ - (1) ¦ÉÉ®úiÉäxnÖù ªÉÚMÉ,

(2)Êuùù´ÉänùÒ ªÉÖMÉ*

History of Hindi Literature

Page 52

School of Distance Education

¦ÉÉ®úiÉäxnÖù ªÉÚMÉ - ¦ÉÉ®úiÉäxnÖù

ªÉÖMÉ Ê½þxnùÒ ={ÉxªÉÉºÉ EòÉ =nÂù¦É´É EòÉ±É

½èþ*ºÉªÉÖMÉEäò±ÉäJÉEòÉå{É®ú

+ÆOÉäWÉÒ ´É ¤ÉÆMÉ±ÉÉ ={ÉxªÉÉºÉÉå EòÉ

{ÉªÉÉÇ{iÉ|É¦ÉÉ´É{Éb÷ÉlÉÉ*´ÉºiÉÖiÉ:

¤ÉÆMÉ±ÉÉ ={ÉxªÉÉºÉÉå ºÉä ½þÒ Ê½þxnùÒ Eäò

|ÉÉ®úÎ¨¦ÉEò ={ÉxªÉÉºÉEòÉ®úÉä EòÉä ®úSÉxÉÉ

ºÉÆºEòÉ®ú +Éè®ú |Éä®úhÉÉ |ÉÉ{iÉ ½ÖþÇ lÉÒ*

ºÉ ªÉÖMÉ Eäò ={ÉxªÉÉºÉÉå ¨Éå ¨ÉÖJªÉiÉ: iÉÒxÉ

|É´ÉÞÊkÉªÉÉÄ oùÎ¹]õMÉÉäSÉ®ú ½þÉäiÉÒ ½éþ-

1.

ºÉÉ¨ÉÉÊVÉEò ={ÉxªÉÉºÉÉå EòÒ ®úSÉxÉÉ*

+ÊvÉùEòÉÆ¶É={ÉxªÉÉºÉºÉÉ¨ÉÉÊVÉEò

ºÉÖvÉÉ®ú EòÒ ¦ÉÉ´ÉxÉÉ EòÉä ±ÉäEò®ú ½éþ,

VÉÉä ´ÉºiÉÖiÉ: =ºÉ ªÉÖMÉ Eäò ºÉÉ¨ÉÉÊVÉEò

+ÉxnùÉä±ÉxÉÉå Eäò |É¦ÉÉ´É Eäò EòÉ®úhÉ

=i{ÉzÉ lÉÒ* ºÉ¦ÉÒ ={ÉxªÉÉºÉ =qäù¶ªÉ{É®úEò

½èþ* +ÊvÉEòÉÆ¶É ={ÉxªÉÉºÉÉå ¨Éå ±ÉäJÉEòÉå

xÉä |ÉÉ®ú¨¦É ¨Éå ½þÒ +{ÉxÉÉ =nÂùnäù¶ªÉ

|ÉEò]õEò®úÊnùªÉÉ½èþ*ºÉÉ¨ÉÉÊVÉEò

EÖò®úÒÊiÉªÉÉå EòÉä ºÉÉ¨ÉxÉä ±ÉÉEò®ú =xÉEòÉ

Ê´É®úÉävÉEò®úxÉÉ+Éè®ú+Énù¶ÉÇ

{ÉÊ®ú´ÉÉ®ú ´É ºÉ¨ÉÉVÉ EòÒ ®úSÉxÉÉ EòÉ

ºÉÆnäù¶É näùxÉÉ ºÉÉ¨ÉÉÊVÉEò ={ÉxªÉÉºÉÉå

EòÉ ¨ÉÖJªÉ ±ÉIªÉ ®ú½þÉ ½èþ* ºÉÉ¨ÉÉÊVÉEò

={ÉxªÉÉºÉÉå EòÒ ºÉ ¨É½þi´É{ÉÚhÉÇ vÉÉ®úÉ

EòÉ ¸ÉÒMÉhÉä¶É "{É®úÒIÉÉ MÉÖ¯û' ºÉä

½þÉäiÉÉ½èþ*¤ÉÉ±ÉEÞò¹hÉ¦É]Âõ]õ,

¸ÉÒÊxÉ´ÉÉºÉnùÉºÉ,ÊEò¶ÉÉäÊ®ú±ÉÉ±É

MÉÉäº´ÉÉ¨ÉÒ,®úÉvÉÉEÞò¹hÉnùÉºÉ,

Page 53

History of Hindi Literature

School of Distance Education

±ÉVVÉÉ®úÉ¨É ¶É¨ÉÇ ºÉ vÉÉ®úÉ Eäò |É¨ÉÖJÉ

±ÉäJÉEò ½éþþ*

2.

¦ÉÉ®úiÉäxnÖùªÉÖMÉÒxÉ ={ÉxªÉÉºÉÉå EòÒ

nÖùºÉ®úÒ |É´ÉÞiÉÒ ½èþ ÊiÉ±Éº¨ÉÒ-+ªªÉÉ®úÒ,

VÉÉºÉÚºÉÒ iÉlÉÉ ®úÉä¨ÉÉxÉÒ ={ÉxªÉÉºÉÉå EòÒ

®úSÉxÉÉ - {É®Æú{É®úÉ EòÒ ¶ÉÖ¯û+ÉiÉ

ÊVÉºÉEòÉÊ´ÉEòÉºÉ+ÉMÉÉäSÉ±ÉEò®ú

Êuù´ÉänùÒªÉÖMÉ¨Éå½þÉäiÉÉ½èþ*

näù´ÉEòÒxÉxnùxÉ JÉjÉÒ, MÉÉä{ÉxÉ ®úÉ¨É

MÉ½þ¨É®úÒ iÉlÉÉ `öÉEÖò®ú VÉMÉ ¨ÉÉ½þxÉ

ËºÉ½þEäò={ÉxªÉÉºÉÉåxÉäºÉÉ¨ÉÉxªÉ

{ÉÉ`öEòÉå ¨Éå JÉÚ¤É ±ÉÉäEòÊ|ÉªÉiÉÉ ½þÉÊºÉ±É

EòÒ*

iÉÒºÉ®úÒ |É´ÉÞÊkÉ ½èþ - +ÉxÉÚÊnùiÉ

={ÉxªÉÉºÉ* ºÉ¨Éå |ÉÉªÉ: ¤ÉÆÊEò¨ÉSÉxpù

SÉÉ]õVÉÔ, ®ú¨Éä¶ÉSÉxpù nùkÉ, iÉÉ®úEòxÉÉlÉ

MÉÉÆMÉÖ±ÉÒ Eäò ±ÉÉäEòÊ|ÉªÉ ¤ÉÆMÉ±ÉÉ

={ÉxªÉÉºÉÉå Eäò +xÉÖ´ÉÉnù ½ÖþB* ºÉEäò

ºÉÉlÉ ½þÒ +ÆOÉäVÉÒ, ¨É®úÉ`öÒ +Éè®ú =nÇù

Eäò ={ÉxªÉÉºÉÉå Eäò ¦ÉÒ +xÉÖ´ÉÉnù ½ÖþB*

Êuù´ÉänùÒ ªÉÖMÉ

ºÉ ªÉÖMÉ ¨Éå VÉ½þÉÆ ÊiÉ±Éº¨ÉÒ +ªªÉÉ®úÒ

+Éè®ú VÉÉºÉÚºÉÒ ={ÉxªÉÉºÉÉå ¨Éä +{ÉÚ´ÉÇ

±ÉÉäEòÊ|ÉªÉiÉÉ½þÉÊºÉ±ÉEòÒ´É½þÒ

ºÉÉ¨ÉÉÊVÉEò VÉÒ´ÉxÉ Eäò ªÉlÉÉlÉÇ EòÉä

±ÉäEò®ú MÉ¨¦ÉÒ®ú ={ÉxªÉÉºÉÉå EòÒ ®úSÉxÉÉ

Eò¨É ½þÒ ½ÖþÇ* Eò½þxÉÉ xÉ ½þÉäMÉ EòÒ

Ê½þxnùÒ EòÉ {ÉÉ`öEò EòÉèiÉÚ½þ±É, ®ú½þºªÉ

+Éè®ú ®úÉä¨ÉÉÆSÉ ºÉä {ÉÚhÉÇ ={ÉxªÉÉºÉÉå

History of Hindi Literature

Page 54

3.

School of Distance Education

EòÉä {ÉgøöxÉä Eäò Ê±ÉB ±ÉÉäMÉÉå xÉä

Ê½þxnùÒ ºÉÒJÉÒ lÉÒ*ºÉ ªÉÖMÉ ¨Éå ¦ÉÒ

ºÉ¨ÉÉVÉºÉÖvÉÉ®úEòÉ±ÉIªÉ±ÉäEò®ú

+Énù¶ÉÇ´ÉÉnùÒ ={ÉxªÉÉºÉ Ê±ÉJÉä MÉªÉä*

|Éä¨ÉSÉxnù +Éè®ú =xÉEòÉ ªÉÖMÉ

={ÉxªÉÉºÉEòÉ®ú Eäò °ü{É ¨Éå |Éä¨ÉSÉxnù

EòÉ Ê½þxnùÒ EòlÉÉ ºÉÉÊ½þiªÉ ¨Éå |É´Éä¶É

ºÉä´ÉÉºÉnùxÉ Eäò ºÉÉlÉ ½Öþ+É* ºÉEäò {ÉÚ´ÉÇ

´Éä =nÖÇù ¨Éå Ê±ÉJÉä lÉä* |Éä¨ÉSÉxnù xÉä

{É½þ±ÉÒ¤ÉÉ®ú={ÉxªÉÉºÉEòÉä

¨ÉxÉÉä®ÆúVÉxÉ Eäò ºiÉ®ú ºÉä ð{É®ú

=`öÉEò®úVÉÒ´ÉxÉEäòªÉlÉÉlÉÇºÉä

VÉÉäb÷xÉäEòÒºÉÉlÉÇEò{É½þ±ÉEòÒ*

=x½þÉåxÉä +{ÉxÉä ºÉ¨ÉÉVÉ +Éè®ú ªÉÖMÉ Eäò

ªÉlÉÉlÉÇ EòÉä {É½þSÉÉxÉÉ +Éè®ú =ºÉä +{ÉxÉä

={ÉxªÉÉºÉÉå ¨Éå Ê´ÉÊ¦ÉxxÉ °ü{ÉÉå ¨Éå

+Ê¦É´ªÉÊHònùÒ*Ê¥ÉÊ]õ¶ÉEòÉ±É¨Éå

VÉ¨ÉÓnùÉ®ú-{ÉÚÄVÉÒ{ÉÊiÉªÉÉåuùÉ®úÉ

ÊEòºÉÉxÉÉå EòÉ ¶ÉÉä¹ÉhÉ ´É +º{ÉÞ¶ªÉiÉÉ,

¨ÉvªÉ´ÉMÉÇ EòÒ EÖÆò`öÉBÄ +ÉÊnù EòÉ

|É¦ÉÉ´É{ÉÚhÉÇ ÊSÉjÉhÉ =xÉEäò ={ÉxªÉÉºÉÉå

¨Éå ½Öþ+É ½èþ*

+{ÉxÉä¨ÉÉxÉ´ÉÒªÉoùÎ¹]õEòÉähÉEäò

EòÉ®úhÉ|Éä¨ÉSÉxnùEäò|ÉÉªÉ:ºÉ¦ÉÒ

={ÉxªÉÉºÉ +Én¶ÉÉæx¨ÉÖJÉ ªÉlÉÉlÉÇ oùÎ¹]õ ºÉä

|ÉäÊ®úiÉ ½èþ* ªÉlÉÉlÉÇ ÊSÉjÉhÉ Eäò °ü{É ¨Éå

VÉ½þÉÄ =x½þÉåxÉä +{ÉxÉä ºÉ¨ÉªÉ EòÒ

ºÉ¨ÉºªÉÉ+Éå EòÉä =`öÉªÉÉ ½èþ, ´É½þÒ +Énù¶ÉÇ

Eäò °ü{É ¨Éå =xÉEòÉ ºÉ¨ÉÉvÉÉxÉ ¦ÉÒ ÊnùªÉÉ

History of Hindi Literature

Page 55

School of Distance Education

½èþ, ÊEòxiÉÖ "MÉÉänùÉxÉ' iÉEò +ÉiÉä-+ÉiÉä

|Éä¨ÉSÉxnù EòÒ ªÉlÉÉlÉÇ oùÎ¹]õ Ê¤É±EÖò±É

º{É¹]õ ½þÉä VÉÉiÉÒ ½èþ* "MÉÉänùÉxÉ' EòÉä

OÉÉ¨ÉÒhÉ VÉÒ´ÉxÉ EòÉ ¨É½þÉEòÉ´ªÉ Eò½þÉ

MÉªÉÉ ½èþ* Ê¶É±{É +Éè®ú ¦ÉÉ¹ÉÉ EòÒ oùÎ¹]õ ºÉä

¦ÉÒ |Éä¨ÉSÉxnù xÉä Ê½þxnùÒ ={ÉxªÉÉºÉ EòÉä

Ê´ÉÊ¶É¹]õ MÉ®úÒ¨ÉÉ |ÉnùÉxÉ EòÒ*

|Éä¨ÉSÉxnù ªÉÖMÉ Eäò ={ÉxªÉÉºÉEòÉ®úÉå

¨Éå=±±ÉäJÉxÉÒªÉ={ÉxªÉÉºÉEòÉ®ú

ÊxÉ¨¨ÉÊ±ÉÊJÉiÉ½éþ-Ê´É·É¨¦É®úxÉÉlÉ

EòÉèÊ¶ÉEò +ÉSÉÉªÉÇ SÉiÉÖ®úºÉäxÉ ¶ÉÉºjÉÒ,

|ÉiÉÉ{ÉxÉÉ®úÉ{ÉhÉ ¸ÉÒ´ÉÉºiÉ´É +ÉÊnù ½éþþ*

|Éä¨ÉSÉxnùEäòºÉ¨ÉEòÉÊ±ÉxÉÉå¨Éå

UôÉªÉÉ´ÉÉnùÒ EòÊ´É VÉªÉ¶ÉÆEò®ú |ÉºÉÉnù

(1929)"ÊiÉiÉ±ÉÒ'(1934)xÉä¦ÉÒ"EÆòEòÉ±É'

={ÉxªÉÉºÉÉå EòÒ ®úSÉxÉÉ EòÒ* |Éä¨ÉSÉxnù

ªÉÖMÉ ¨Éå ={ÉxªÉÉºÉ EòÉä xÉÇ Ênù¶ÉÉ näùxÉä

EòÉ EòÉ¨É VÉèxÉäxpù xÉä ÊEòªÉÉ* "{É®úJÉ' (1929),

(1935)+Éè®ú"iªÉÉMÉ{ÉjÉ'(1937)"ºÉÖxÉÒiÉÉ'

={ÉxªÉÉºÉÉå ºÉä VÉèxÉäxpù xÉä +{ÉxÉÒ

+É±ÉMÉ {É½þSÉÉxÉ ¤ÉxÉÉÇ*

´ÉÞxnùÉ´ÉxÉ±ÉÉ±É´É¨ÉÇxÉä

BäÊiÉ½þÉÊºÉEò ={ÉxªÉÉºÉ Ê±ÉJÉä* ®úÉ½Öþ±É

ºÉÉÆEÞòiªÉÉªÉxÉ xÉä ¦ÉÒ "Ê´Éº¨ÉÞiÉÒ Eäò

MÉ¦ÉÇ ¨Éå +Éè®ú "ºÉÉäxÉä EòÒ nùÉªÉ' VÉèºÉä

BäÊiÉ½þÉºÉÒEò °ü¨ÉÉxÉÒ ={ÉxªÉÉºÉ Ê±ÉJÉä*

º´ÉSUôxnùiÉÉ´ÉÉnù {ÉrùÊiÉ Eäò |Éä¨ÉºÉÚSÉEò

={ÉxªÉÉºÉÉå ¨Éå ºÉÚªÉÇEòÉxiÉ ÊjÉ{ÉÉ`öÒ

"ÊxÉ®úÉ±ÉÉ' nÂù´ÉÉ®úÉ "+ÉIÉ®úÉ' (1931), "+ªÉEòÉ'

History of Hindi Literature

Page 56

School of Distance Education

(1935),

"|É¦ÉÉ´ÉiÉÒ' (1936) +Éè®ú "ÊxÉ°ü{É¨ÉÉ' (1936)

=±±ÉäJÉxÉÒªÉ½éþ*+ÉMÉäSÉ±ÉEò®ú

ÊxÉ®úÉ±ÉÉ xÉä ºÉÉ¨ÉÉVÉÒEò ªÉlÉÉlÉÇ{É®úEò

Ê´É¶Éä¹ÉEò®únùÊ±ÉiÉºÉ¨ÉÉVÉ{É®ú

EäòÎxpùiÉ ={ÉxªÉÉºÉÉå EòÒ ®úSÉxÉÉ EòÒ*

|Éä¨ÉSÉxnùÉäkÉ®ú ªÉÖMÉ

|Éä¨ÉSÉxnù Eäò ¤ÉÉnù Ê½þxnùÒ ={ÉxªÉÉºÉ

EòÇ ¨ÉÉäb÷Éå ºÉä MÉÖWÉ®úxÉä ±ÉMÉ* 1950 iÉEò

Eäò |ÉÉ®ÆúÊ¦ÉEò nù¶ÉEòÉå ¨Éå £òªÉb÷ +Éè®ú

¨ÉÉEòºÉÇ EòÒ Ê´ÉSÉÉ®ú vÉÉ®úÉ EòÉ |É¦ÉÉ´É

®ú½þÉ, 1960 iÉEò Eäò nÖùºÉ®äú SÉ®úhÉ ¨Éå

|ÉªÉÉäMÉÉi¨ÉEò Ê´É¶Éä¹ÉiÉÉBÄ nùÌ¶ÉiÉ ½ÖþÇ

lÉÒ* +Éè®ú ºÉÉ`öÉäkÉ®úÒ ={ÉxªÉÉºÉ ¨Éå

+ÉvÉÖÊxÉEòiÉÉ´ÉÉnùÒ Ê´ÉSÉÉ®ú vÉÉ®úÉ EòÒ

|É¨ÉÖJÉiÉÉ Ê¨É±ÉiÉÒ ½èþ*

|Éä¨ÉSÉxnùÉäiÉ®ú ªÉÖMÉ Eäò {É½þ±Éä

nù¶ÉEò ¨Éå £òÉªÉb÷ ºÉä |É¦ÉÉÊ´ÉiÉ ½þÉäEò®ú

ÊVÉºÉ¨ÉxÉÉäÊ´É¶±Éä¹ÉhÉÉi¨ÉEò

EòlÉÉºÉÉÊ½þiªÉ EòÒ ®úSÉxÉÉ EòÒ MÉªÉÒ =ºÉEòÒ

{ÉÞ¹`ö¦ÉÚÊ¨ÉVÉèxÉäxpùEäò

nÂù´ÉÉ®úÉ|Éä¨ÉSÉÆxnù ªÉÖMÉ ¨Éå ½þÒ

iÉèªÉÉ®ú ½ÖþÇ lÉÒ* "{É®úJÉ', "ºÉÖÊxÉiÉÉ',

"iªÉÉMÉ{ÉjÉ' +ÉÊnù =xÉEäò |ÉÉ®ÆúÊ¦ÉEò

={ÉxªÉÉºÉÉå ¨Éå ´ªÉÊHò Eäò ¨ÉxÉ EòÒ

¶ÉÆEòÉ+Éå, MÉÖÎilÉªÉÉå +Éè®ú =±ÉZÉxÉÉå EòÉ

ÊSÉjÉhÉ ÊEòªÉÉ ½èþ*

ºÉÒ {É®Æú{É®úÉ ¨Éå ¸ÉÒ +ÉYÉäªÉ EòÉ

xÉÉ¨É+ÉiÉÉ½èþÊVÉx½þÉåxÉä

¨ÉxÉÉäÊ´ÉYÉÉxÉ ºÉä ºÉÆ¤ÉÎxvÉiÉ Ê´É¹ÉªÉÉå

History of Hindi Literature

Page 57

{É®ú +ÉvÉÉÊ®úiÉ EòÇ ¸Éä¹`ö ={ÉxªÉÉºÉ

Ê±ÉJÉEò®ú Ê½þxnùÒ ={ÉxªÉÉºÉ Eäò IÉäjÉ EòÉä

xÉªÉÒ Ênù¶ÉÉ nùÒ* =xÉEäò "¶ÉäJÉ®ú BEò

VÉÒ´ÉxÉÒ', "xÉnùÒ Eäò uùÒ{É', "+{ÉxÉä +{ÉxÉä

+VÉxÉ¤ÉÒ', +ÉÊnù ={ÉxªÉÉºÉÉå ¨Éå ´ªÉÊHò Eäò

+xiÉ¨ÉÇxÉ Eäò ºÉÆPÉ¹ÉÉæ iÉlÉÉ ªÉÉèxÉ

ºÉ¨ÉºªÉÉ+Éå EòÉ Ê´É¶±Éä¹ÉhÉ ½Öþ+É ½èþ*

+YÉäªÉ EòÉ |ÉlÉ¨É ={ÉxªÉÉºÉ ½èþ "¶ÉäJÉ®ú BEò

VÉÒ´ÉxÉÒ'* ªÉ½þ VÉÒ´ÉxÉÒ Eäò °ü{É ¨Éå Ê±ÉJÉÉ

MÉªÉÉ |ÉªÉÉäMÉÉi¨ÉEò ={ÉxªÉÉºÉ ½èþ* ªÉ½þ

VÉÒ´ÉxÉÒ =ºÉ ¨ÉxÉÖ¹ªÉ EòÒ ½èþ VÉÉä +{ÉxÉä

¦ÉÒiÉ®ú ½þ®ú IÉhÉ +xÉäEò ¨ÉxÉÖ¹ªÉÉå EòÉä

VÉÒiÉÉ ½èþ* Ê¶É±{É EòÒ oùÎ¹]õ ºÉä ºÉ¨Éå {ÉÉjÉ

¶ÉÉè±ÉÒ, º´É{xÉ ¶Éè±ÉÒ, b÷ÉªÉ®úÒ ¶Éè±ÉÒ

+ÉÊnùEòÉ|ÉªÉÉäMÉ½Öþ+É½èþ*

¨ÉxÉÉäÊ´É¶±Éä¹ÉhÉ{É®úEò={ÉxªÉÉºÉ

Ê±ÉJÉxÉä´ÉÉ±Éä ±ÉäJÉEòÉå ¨Éå ±ÉÉSÉxpù

VÉÉä¶ÉÒ EòÉ xÉÉ¨É ¦ÉÒ =±±ÉäJÉxÉÒªÉ ½èþ*

ºÉÒ VÉ¨ÉÉxÉä ¨Éå EòÇ BäºÉä ={ÉxªÉÉºÉ

Ê±ÉJÉäMÉªÉäÊVÉxÉ¨ÉåºÉ¨ÉÉVÉ´ÉÉnùÒ

oùÎ¹]õEòÉhÉ EòÒ |ÉvÉÉxÉiÉÉ®ú½þÒ* ªÉ½þ

ºÉ¨ÉÉVÉ´ÉÉnùÒoù¹]õÒ¨ÉÉEòºÉÇEäò

ÊºÉrùÉxiÉÉå {É®ú +ÉvÉÉÊ®úiÉ lÉÉ* BäºÉä

ºÉÉ¨ÉÉÊVÉEò ={ÉxªÉÉºÉÉå EòÒ |ÉMÉÊiÉ´ÉÉnùÒ

{É®Æú{É®úÉ EòÉ ºÉÚjÉ{ÉÉiÉ ªÉ¶É{ÉÉ±É xÉä

ÊEòªÉÉ* ªÉ¶É{ÉÉ±É EòÉ |ÉÉ®ÆúÊ¦ÉEò VÉÒ´ÉxÉ

GòÉÎxiÉEòÉ®úÒ nù±É ºÉä ºÉÆ¤ÉxvÉ lÉÉ*

ºÉÊ±ÉB =xÉ{É®ú ¨ÉÉEòºÉÇ´ÉÉnùÒ Ê´ÉSÉÉ®ú

vÉÉ®úÉ EòÉ MÉ½þ®úÉ |É¦ÉÉ´É {Éb÷É lÉÉ*

History of Hindi Literature

Page 58

School of Distance Education

xÉEòÉ"ZÉÖ`öÉºÉSÉ'¨É½þÉEòÉ´ªÉÉi¨ÉEò

={ÉxªÉÉºÉ ½èþ, ÊVÉºÉ¨Éå Ê´É¶ÉÉ±É ¡ò±ÉEò {É®ú

VÉÒ´ÉxÉ EòÒ VÉÊ]õ±É ºÉ¨ÉÆºªÉÉ+Éå +Éè®ú

°ü{ÉÉå EòÉä |ÉºiÉÖiÉ ÊEòªÉÉ ½èþ*

|Éä¨ÉSÉxnùÉäkÉ®úªÉÖMÉ¨ÉåEÖòUô

={ÉxªÉÉºÉEòÉ®úÉå xÉä BäÊiÉ½þÉÊºÉEò Ê´É¹ÉªÉ

±ÉäEò®ú ºÉÖxnù®ú ={ÉxªÉÉºÉÉå EòÒ ®úSÉxÉÉ

EòÒ*|Éä¨ÉSÉxnùEäò¤ÉÉnù+ÉSÉÉªÉÇ

½þWÉÉ®úÒ |ÉºÉÉnù Êuù´ÉänùÒ ºÉä ®úÊSÉiÉ

"¤ÉÉhÉ¦É]Âõ]õEòÒ+Éi¨ÉEòlÉÉ'

"SÉÉ°üSÉxpù±ÉäJÉ',"{ÉÖxÉxÉÇ´ÉÉ'+ÉÊnù

BäÊiÉ½þÉÊºÉEò ={ÉxªÉÉºÉ EòlªÉ iÉlÉÉ Ê¶É±{É

EòÒ oùÎ¹]õ ºÉä ¤É½ÖþiÉ |É¦ÉÉ´ÉÉi¨ÉEò ½þÉä

MÉªÉä ½éþ* ºÉ ªÉÖMÉ ¨Éå Ê´É¶Éä¹ÉEò®ú 1950 Eäò

¤ÉÉnù +ÉÆSÉÊ±ÉEò ={ÉxªÉÉºÉÉå EòÒ ®úSÉxÉÉ

¤Éb÷Ò ºÉÆJªÉÉ ¨Éå ½þÉäxÉä ±ÉMÉÒ* ªÉä

={ÉxªÉÉºÉ BEò +Éà®ú ´ÉèªÉÊHòEò ½èþ iÉÉä

nÖùºÉ®úÒ +Éà®ú ºÉÉ¨ÉÉÊVÉEò ¦ÉÒ ½èþ* xÉ¨Éå

º´ÉÉiÉÆjªÉÉäkÉ®ú¦ÉÉ®úiÉEäòxÉªÉä

{ÉÊ®ú´Éä¶ÉÉå+Éè®úºÉ¨ÉºªÉÉ+ÉåºÉä

VÉÖZÉxÉä EòÉ ´ÉÉiÉÉ´É®úhÉ {ÉÉªÉÉ VÉÉiÉÉ

½èþ* +ÉÆSÉÊ±ÉEò ={ÉxªÉÉºÉEòÉ®úÉå EòÒ

EòÉäÊ]õ ¨Éå {É½þ±Éä xÉÉMÉVÉÖÇxÉ EòÉ xÉÉ¨É

+ÉiÉÉ ½èþ* ¡òhÉÒ·É®úxÉÉlÉ ®äúhÉÖ Eäò

={ÉxªÉÉºÉÉå¨ÉåºÉ½þÒ+lÉÕ¨Éå

+ÉÄSÉÊ±ÉEòiÉÉ =¦É®ú +ÉªÉÒ ½èþ* "¨Éè±ÉÉÉ

+ÉÄSÉ±É',"{É®úiÉÒ{ÉÊ®úEòlÉÉ'+ÉÊnù

={ÉxªÉÉºÉÉå ¨Éå OÉÉ¨ÉÉÆSÉ±ÉÉå Eäò VÉÒ´ÉxÉ

+Éè®ú ºÉÆºEÞòÊiÉ EòÉ VÉÒ´ÉxiÉ ÊSÉjÉhÉ

History of Hindi Literature

Page 59

School of Distance Education

Ê¨É±ÉiÉÉ ½èþ* näù´Éäxpù ºÉÉiªÉÉlÉÔ EòÉ

"Eò`ö{ÉÖiÉ±ÉÒ', =nùªÉ¶ÉÆEò®ú ¦É]Âõ]õ EòÉ

"ºÉÉMÉ®ú±É½þ®åú+Éè®ú"¨ÉxÉÖ¹ªÉ",

®úÉÆMÉäªÉ ®úÉPÉ´É Eäòò "EòÉEòÉ', "Eò¤É iÉEò

{ÉÖEòÉ°Äü', ®úÉ¨Énù®ú¶É Ê¨É¸É EòÉ "{ÉÉxÉÒ

EòÒ |ÉÉSÉÒ®ú', Ê½þ¨ÉÉ¶ÉÖ ¸ÉÒ´ÉÉºiÉ´É EòÉ

"®úlÉ Eäò {ÉÊ½þªÉä' – ªÉä ºÉ¤É +{ÉxÉä gÆøùMÉ

ºÉä |É¦ÉÉ´É¶ÉÉ±ÉÒ OÉÉ¨ÉÉÆSÉ±ÉÒªÉ ={ÉxªÉÉºÉ

½éþþ*

EòÊ´ÉiÉÉ Eäò ºÉ¨ÉÉxÉ ={ÉxªÉÉºÉ Eäò IÉäjÉ

¨Éå ¦ÉÒ EòÇ ±ÉäJÉEòÉå xÉä Ê¶É±{É BÆ´É

¶Éè±ÉÒ oùÎ¹]õò ºÉä xÉÚiÉxÉ |ÉªÉÉäMÉ ÊEòªÉä*

{ÉÚ´ÉÇ´ÉiÉÔ ªÉÖMÉÉå Eäò ={ÉxªÉÉºÉÉå ¨Éå

Eò½þÉxÉÒ +Éè®ú SÉÊ®újÉ {É®ú ¨É½þi´É

ÊnùªÉÉVÉÉiÉÉlÉÉ*±ÉäÊEòxÉ+ÉMÉÉä

SÉ±ÉEò®ú EòlÉÉ iÉi´É IÉÒhÉ ½þÉä MÉªÉÉ*

|ÉiÉÒEò, ]õÉÇ¨É-Ê¶É}]õ +ÉÊnù Eäò nÂù´ÉÉ®úÉ

={ÉxªÉÉºÉÉå ¨Éå xÉªÉä Ê¶É±{É Eäò nù¶ÉÇxÉ

½ÖþB* |É¦ÉÉEò®ú ¨ÉÉSÉ´Éä Eäò "{É®úxiÉÖ',

"ºÉÉÄªÉÉ', "uùÉ¦ÉÉ' +ÉnùÒ ={ÉxªÉÉºÉÉå ¨Éå

Ê¶É±{É EòÒ oùþÎ¹]õ ºÉä xÉ´ÉÒxÉ |ÉªÉÉäMÉ

ÊEòªÉä MÉªÉä ½éþ* ¦ÉÉ®úiÉÒ xÉä "ºÉÖ®úVÉ EòÉ

ºÉÉiÉ´ÉÉÄPÉÉäb÷É'¨Éå+±ÉMÉ+±ÉMÉ

´ªÉÊHòªÉÉå EòÒ Eò½þÉÊxÉªÉÉå EòÉä BEò ºÉÚjÉ

¨Éå Ê{É®úÉäªÉÉ ½èþ* ºÉ´ÉÇ·É®ú nùªÉÉ±É

ºÉEòºÉäxÉÉ xÉä SÉäiÉxÉÉ-|É´ÉÉ½þ ¶Éè±ÉÒ

+Éè®úÊºÉxÉäÊ®úªÉÉå]äõEòxÉÒEòEòÉ

|ÉªÉÉäMÉ Eò®úiÉä ½ÖB BEò |ÉÊiÉEòÉi¨ÉEò

={ÉxªÉÉºÉ Eäò °ü{É ¨Éå "ºÉÉäªÉÉ ½Öþ+É VÉ±É'

History of Hindi Literature

Page 60

School of Distance Education

EòÒ ®úSÉxÉÉ EòÒ ½èþ* xÉ®äú¶É ¨Éä½þxÉÉ xÉä

"bÖ÷¤ÉiÉäò ¨ÉºiÉÚ±É', "BEò {ÉlÉ ¤ÉxvÉÖ lÉÉ*

+ÉÊnù ={ÉxªÉÉºÉÉå ¨Éå Ê´É¹ÉªÉ BÆ´É ¶Éè±ÉÒ

{É®ú +ÉvÉÉÊ®úiÉ xÉªÉä |ÉªÉÉäMÉ ÊEòªÉä ½éþ*

+ÉvÉÖÊxÉEò VÉÒ´ÉxÉ Eäò ªÉÆjÉÒEò®úhÉ,

+ÉÎºiÉi´É´ÉÉnùÒ ÊSÉxiÉxÉ, ¨ÉÖ±ªÉ ¶ÉÉä¹ÉhÉ

+ÉÊnù Ê´É¹ÉªÉÉå {É®ú +ÉvÉÉÊ®úiÉ ={ÉxªÉÉºÉ

Ê±ÉJÉxÉä´ÉÉ±ÉÉå¨Éå¸ÉÒ.¨ÉÉä½þxÉ

®úÉEäò¶É EòÉ xÉÉ¨É |ÉÊºÉrù ½èþ* ®úÉEäò¶É

Eäò "+xvÉää®äú ¤Éxnù Eò¨É®äú' ¨Éå |Éä¨É EòÒ

¨ÉÚ±ªÉ ½þÒxÉiÉÉ, +Éè®ú "xÉ +ÉxÉä´ÉÉ±ÉÉ Eò±É'

¨Éå ´ªÉÊHò ¨ÉxÉ EòÒ ÊxÉ¹ÉävÉÉi¨ÉEò ÎºlÉÊiÉ EòÉ

ÊSÉjÉhÉ ½Öþ+É ½èþ* "+ÆvÉäù®äú ¤Éxnù

Eò¨É®äú' ®úÉEäò¶É EòÉ {É½þ±ÉÉ +Éè®ú

ºÉ¤ÉºÉä +ÊvÉEò SÉÌSÉiÉ ={ÉxªÉÉºÉ ½èþ*

ÊxÉ¨ÉÇ±É ´É¨ÉÇ Eäò "´Éä ÊnùxÉ', "±ÉÉxÉ ]õÒxÉ

EòÒ UôiÉ', BEò ÊSÉlÉb÷É ºÉÖJÉ' +ÉÊnù

={ÉxªÉÉºÉÉå ¨Éå {ÉÊ®ú´ÉÉÊ®úEò VÉÒ´ÉxÉ EòÒ

ÊxÉ®úlÉÇEòiÉÉ BÆ´É ´ªÉÊHò EòÒ Ê´É´É¶ÉiÉÉ

EòÉ ÊSÉjÉhÉ +ÉvÉÖÊxÉEò ¤ÉÉävÉ Eäò +ÉvÉÉ®ú

{É®úÊEòªÉÉ½èþ*EÞò¹hÉºÉÉä¤ÉiÉÒ,

={ÉÉÊ|ÉªÉÆ´ÉnùÉ+ÉÊnù¨ÉÊ½þ±ÉÉ

±ÉäÊJÉEòÉ+Éå xÉä ¦ÉÒ +ÉvÉÖÊxÉEò ¤ÉÉävÉ

{É®ú +ÉvÉÉÊ®úiÉ EòÇ ={ÉxªÉÉºÉÉå ¨Éå

VÉÒ´ÉxÉ EòÒ Ê®úHòiÉÉ, +VÉxÉ¤ÉÒ{ÉxÉ +ÉÊnù

EòÉ ºÉ¡ò±É ÊSÉjÉhÉ ÊEòªÉÉ ½èþ*

+ÉvÉÖÊxÉEò ={ÉxªÉÉºÉÉå EòÒ EòÉäÊ]õ ¨Éå

ºÉÉ¨ÉÉÊVÉEò SÉäiÉxÉÉ ºÉä +xÉÖ|ÉÉÊhÉiÉ EÖòUô

ºÉÖxnù®ú ={ÉxªÉÉºÉ |ÉÉ{iÉ ½èþ ÊVÉxÉ¨Éå

History of Hindi Literature

Page 61

School of Distance Education

º´ÉÉiÉÆjªÉÉäkÉ®ú ¦ÉÉ®úiÉ EòÒ ºÉÉ¨ÉÉÊVÉEò

+Éè®ú ®úÉVÉxÉÒÊiÉEò Ê´ÉºÉÆMÉÊiÉªÉÉå EòÉ

+ÆEòxÉ Eò®úEäò =xÉ{É®ú iÉÒJÉÉ ´ªÉMªÉ

ÊEòªÉÉ MÉªÉÉ ½èþ* b÷É. ®úÉ¨Énù®ú¶É Ê¨É¸É

EòÉ "±ÉÉ±É {ÉÒ±ÉÒ VÉ¨ÉÒ', ®ú¨Éä¶É SÉxpù

¶ÉÉ½þ EòÉ "MÉÉä¤É®ú MÉhÉä¶É', +¨ÉÞiÉ®úÉªÉ

EòÉ "vÉÖ+ÉÄ', ¶Éè±É¶É ¨ÉÊ]õªÉÉxÉÒ EòÉ

"UôÉä]äõUôÉä]äõ{ÉIÉÒ',ÊMÉÊ®ú®úÉVÉ

ÊEò¶ÉÉä®ú EòÉ "xpù ºÉÖxÉä' xÉ ºÉ¦ÉÒ

={ÉxªÉÉºÉÉå ¨Éå OÉ¨ÉÒhÉ iÉlÉÉ ¶É½þ®úÒ

ÊVÉxnùMÉÒ +Éè®ú ¨ÉvªÉ´ÉMÉÔªÉ ±ÉÉäMÉÉå

EòÒ ºÉÉ¨ÉÉÊVÉEò BÆ´É +ÉlÉÇEò ÎºlÉÊiÉªÉÉå EòÉ

ÊSÉjÉhÉ ¨ÉÉÌ¨ÉEò gÆøùMÉ ºÉä ½Öþ+É ½èþ*

ºÉÉÆºEÞòÊiÉEò SÉäiÉxÉÉ EòÉä +ÉvÉÉÊ®úiÉ

Eò®úEäò ¦ÉÒ EÖòUô ¸Éä¹`ö ={ÉxªÉÉºÉÉå EòÒ

®úSÉxÉÉ ºÉ VÉ¨ÉÉxÉÂ ¨Éå ½ÖþÇ* b÷É.

½þVÉÉ®úÒ|ÉºÉÉnùÊuù´ÉänùÒEäò

"+xÉÉ¨ÉnùÉºÉ EòÉ {ÉÉälÉÉ' ¨Éå |ÉÉSÉÒxÉ

¦ÉÉ®úiÉÒªÉ ºÉÆºEÞòÊiÉ EòÉ ºÉVÉÒ´É ÊSÉjÉhÉ

Ê¨ÉxÉiÉÉ ½èþ* xÉ®äúxpù EòÉä½þ±ÉÒ xÉä

{É®Æú{É®úÉMÉiÉ®úÉ¨ÉEòlÉÉEòÉä

+ÉvÉÖÊxÉEò ªÉÖMÉ Eäò +xÉÖEÖò±É |ÉºiÉÖiÉ

Eò®úEäò={ÉxªÉÉºÉÊ±ÉJÉÉ*={ÉªÉÖHò

±ÉäJÉEòÉå Eäò +±ÉÉ´ÉÉ +Éè®ú ¦ÉÒ EòÇ

±ÉäJÉEòiÉlÉÉ±ÉäÊJÉEòÉBÄÊ½þxnùÒ

={ÉxªÉÉºÉ Eäò IÉäjÉ ¨Éå =±±ÉäJÉxÉÒªÉ ½èþ*

Ê´ÉÊ{ÉxÉ SÉiÉÖ´ÉænùÒ, MÉÉäÊ´Éxnù Ê¨É¸É,

näù´É®úÉVÉ, ®ú¨ÉÉEòÉxiÉ, b÷É. ½äþ¨É®úÉVÉ

"ÊxÉ¨ÉÇ¨É', ¨ÉxÉÉä½þ®ú ¶ªÉÉ¨É VÉÉä¶ÉÒ, b÷Ò.

History of Hindi Literature

Page 62

School of Distance Education

ºÉÖ¶ÉÒ±ÉEÖò¨ÉÉ®ú "¡Öò±±Éä', Eäò¶É´É |ÉºÉÉnù'

Ê¨É¸É,¦ÉÒ¹¨ÉºÉÉÊ½þxÉÒ+ÉÊnùEòÇ

={ÉxªÉÉºÉEòÉ®úÉå xÉä Ê½þxnùÒ ={ÉxªÉÉºÉ

Eäò IÉäjÉ EòÉä +ÉMÉä ¤ÉgøÉxÉä ¨Éå ªÉÉäMÉ

ÊnùªÉÉ ½èþ* +ÉVÉ EòÉ Ê½þxnùÒ ={ÉxªÉÉºÉ EòÇ

Ênù¶ÉÉ+Éå ¨Éå +ÉMÉÉä EòÒ +Éè®ú ¤Éfø ®ú½þÉ

½èþ*

UNIT 12

Ê½þxnùÒ xÉÉ]õEò EòÉ Ê´ÉEòÉºÉ

1\. +ÉvÉÖÊxÉEò ªÉÖMÉ ¨Éå Ê½þxnùÒ xÉÉ]õEò

EòÉ Ê´ÉEòÉºÉ ÊEòºÉ |ÉEòÉ®ú ½Öþ+É?

¦ÉÉ®úiÉäxnÖù ªÉÖMÉ ºÉä ±ÉäEò®ú ½þÒ

Ê½þxnùÒ ¨Éå xÉÉ]õEò-ºÉÉÊ½þiªÉ EòÉ ºÉ½þÒ

Ê´ÉEòÉºÉ ½Öþ+É*±ÉäÊEòxÉ xÉÉ]õEò EòÉ

=nÂù¦É´É Ê½þxnùÒ ¨Éå ¤É½ÖþiÉ {É½þ±Éä

½Öþ+É lÉÉ* Ê½þxnùÒ ¨Éå xÉÉ]õEò ºÉÉÊ½þiªÉ

EòÉ ´ÉÉºiÉÊ´ÉEò +É®Æú¦É +ÉvÉÖxÉÒEò EòÉ±É

ºÉä ½þÉäiÉÉ ½èþ* Ê½þxnùÒ Eäò xÉÉ]õEò

ºÉÉÊ½þiªÉEòÉäiÉÒxÉJÉhb÷Éå¨Éå

Ê´É¦ÉÉÊVÉiÉ Eò®úEäò, =ºÉEäò ÊiÉ½þÉºÉ EòÉ

+vªÉªÉxÉ ÊEòªÉÉ VÉÉiÉÉ ½èþ* 1857 ºÉä 1900Ç iÉEò

Eäò ªÉÖMÉ EòÉä ¦ÉÉ®úiÉäxnÖù-ªÉÖMÉ, 1900-

1930iÉEò EòÉ ºÉ¨ÉªÉ |ÉºÉÉnù ªÉÖMÉ +Éè®ú 1930 ºÉä

+¤É iÉEò EòÉ EòÉ±É |ÉºÉÉnùÉäkÉ®ú ªÉÖMÉ

¨ÉÉxÉÉ VÉÉiÉÉ ½èþ*

¦ÉÉ®úiÉäxnÖù ªÉÖMÉ

¦ÉÉ®úiÉäxnÖù +Éè®ú =xÉEäò ºÉ¨ÉEòÉ±ÉÒxÉ

xÉÉ]õEòEòÉ®úÉå xÉä Ê½þxnùÒ ¨Éå +xÉäEò

History of Hindi Literature

Page 63

School of Distance Education

¸Éä¹`ö xÉÉ]õEòÉå EòÒ ®úSÉxÉÉ EòÒ* º´ÉªÉÆ

¦ÉÉ®úiÉäxnÖù xÉä +{ÉxÉä Ê{ÉiÉÉ ¤ÉÉ¤ÉÖ

MÉÉä{ÉÉ±ÉSÉxpùnÂù´ÉÉ®úÉ®úÊSÉiÉ

xÉ½Öþ¹É xÉÉ]õEò EòÉä Ê½þxnùÒ EòÉ |ÉlÉ¨É

xÉÉ]õEò ¨ÉÉxÉÉ ½èþ* ÊEòxiÉÖ =xÉEòÉ ´É½þ

{ÉnÂùªÉ¤Érù xÉÉ]õEò +ÉvÉÖÊxÉEò xÉÉ]õEò Eäò

±ÉIÉhÉÉå EòÒ {ÉÚÌiÉ xÉ½þÒ Eò®úiÉÉ*

¦ÉÉ®úiÉäxnÖù ½þÊ®ú¶SÉxpù ½þÒ BäºÉä

xÉÉ]õEòEòÉ®ú ½èþ ÊVÉx½þÉåxÉä Ê½þxnùÒ

¨Éå ºÉ¤ÉºÉä {É½þ±Éä xÉÉ]õEòÒªÉ MÉÖhÉÉå ºÉä

ªÉÖHòxÉÉ]õEòEòÒ®úSÉxÉÉEòÒ*

¦ÉÉ®úiÉäxnÖùxÉä+xÉÚÊnùiÉ+Éè®ú

¨ÉÉèÊ±ÉEò ºÉ¤É Ê¨É±ÉÉEò®ú ºÉjÉ½þ xÉÉ]õEòÉå

EòÒ ®úSÉxÉÉ EòÒ* =x½þÉåxÉä ºÉÆºEÞòiÉ,

¤ÉÆMÉÉ±ÉÉ +Éè®ú +ÆOÉäVÉÒ xÉÉ]õEòÉå EòÉ

MÉ½þ®úÉ +ÉvªÉªÉxÉ ÊEòªÉÉ lÉÉ* =x½þÉåxÉä

"Ê´ÉtÉºÉÖnù®ú' xÉÉ¨ÉEò ¤ÉÆMÉÉ±ÉÒ xÉÉ]õEò

EòÉ Ê½þxnùÒ ¨Éå +xÉÖ´ÉÉnù ÊEòªÉÉ* =ºÉEäò

¤ÉÉnù +xÉäEò ¤ÉÆMÉÉ±ÉÒ xÉÉ]õEòÉå Eäò

+xÉÖ´ÉÉnù ½ÖþB* ¦ÉÉ®úiÉäxnÖù Eäò Ê¨ÉjÉ

¤ÉÉ±Éä·É®ú |ÉºÉÉnù xÉä ¶ÉäEòÎº{ÉªÉ®ú Eäò

"Merchant of Venice' EòÉ +xÉÖ´ÉÉnù ÊEòªÉÉ VÉÉä

º´ÉªÉÆ¦ÉÉ®úiÉäxnÖùnÂù´ÉÉ®úÉ

ºÉÆ¶ÉÉäÊvÉiÉ ½þÉäEò®ú "nÖù±ÉÇ¦É ¤ÉxvÉÖ

Eäò xÉÉ¨É ºÉä |ÉEòÉÊ¶ÉiÉ ½Öþ+É* ÉäEòÎº{ÉªÉ®ú

Eäò +xªÉ +xÉäEò xÉÉ]õEòÉå EòÉ ¦ÉÒ =ºÉ EòÉ±É

¨Éå+xÉÖ´ÉÉnù½Öþ+É*=x½þÉåxÉä

{ÉÉ¶ÉSÉÉiªÉ +Éè®ú {ÉÚ´ÉÔ xÉÉ]õ¬ ¶ÉèÊ±ÉªÉÉå

EòÉ =ÊSÉiÉ ºÉ¨Éx´ÉªÉ Eò®úxÉä EòÉ |ÉªÉÉºÉ

History of Hindi Literature

Page 64

School of Distance Education

ÊEòªÉÉ* =xÉEäò xÉÉ]õEòÉå ¨Éå ºÉÆºEÞòiÉ

xÉÉ]õEòÉåEòÒ¦ÉÒVÉÊ]õ±ÉiÉÉxÉ½þÓ*

¤ÉÆMÉÉ±ÉÒxÉÉ]õEòÉåEäòºÉ¨ÉÉxÉ

+ÉvÉÖÊxÉEòiÉÉ EòÒ +ÊiÉ¶ÉªÉiÉÉ ¦ÉÒ xÉ½þÒ*

=x½þÉåxÉä ¤ÉÒSÉ EòÉ ®úÉºiÉÉ +{ÉxÉÉªÉÉ*

ºÉÉ¨ÉÉÊVÉEò,BäÊiÉ½þÉÊºÉEò,vÉÉÌ¨ÉEò,

{ÉÉè®úÉÊhÉEò, +ÉÊnù Ê´ÉÊ¦ÉxxÉ IÉäjÉÉå ºÉä

Ê´É¹ÉªÉºÉÆSÉÉ®úEò®úEäò=x½þÉåxÉä

xÉÉ]õEòÉå EòÒ ®úSÉxÉÉ EòÒ*

¦ÉÉ®úiÉäxnÖù EòÒ xÉÉ]õEò ºÉÆ¤ÉxvÉÒ

={É±É¤vÉÒ ªÉ½þ ½èþ ÊEò =x½þÓó ºÉä ±ÉäEò®ú

ºÉÉÊ½þiªÉEòÉ®úÉåxÉäxÉÉ]õEòÉåEòÒ

{É®Æú{É®úÉ ¶ÉÖ¯û EòÒ* ®ÆúMÉ ¨ÉÆSÉ EòÒ

oùÎ¹]õ ºÉä =xÉEäò xÉÉ]õEò ¤É½ÖþiÉ ºÉ¡ò±É ½èþ*

¤Énù®úÒxÉÉ®úÉ®úhÉ SÉÉèvÉ®úÒ xÉä SÉÉ®ú

xÉÉ]õEòÉå EòÒ ®úSÉxÉÉ EòÒ* =xÉEäò xÉÉ]õEòÉå

{É®ú ¦ÉÉ®úiÉäxnÖù EòÉ º{É¹]õ |É¦ÉÉ´É ±ÉÊIÉiÉ

½èþ* ¤ÉÉ±ÉEÞò¹hÉ ¦É]Âõ]õ xÉä ±ÉMÉ¦ÉMÉ BEò

nùVÉÇxÉ ¨ÉÉèÊ±ÉEò iÉlÉÉ +xÉÚÊnùiÉ xÉÉ]õEò

|ÉºiÉÖiÉ ÊEòªÉä ½éþ*ºÉ ªÉÖMÉ Eäò +xªÉ

®úSÉxÉÉEòÉ®ú ¸ÉÒ. näù´ÉEòÒòxÉÆnùxÉ JÉjÉÒ

xÉä {ÉÉè®úÉÊhÉEò xÉÉ]õEòÉå EòÒ ®úSÉxÉÉ

EòÒ* +ÆÊ¤ÉEòÉnùkÉ ´ªÉÉºÉ xÉä ºÉÉ¨ÉÉVÉÒEò

xÉÉ]õEò Ê±ÉJÉä* ¦ÉÉ®úiÉäxnÖù ªÉÖMÉÒxÉ

xÉÉ]õEò{ÉÉè®úÉÊhÉEò,BäÊiÉ½þÉÊºÉEò,

EòÉ±{ÉÊxÉEò +ÉÊnù Ê´ÉÊ¦ÉxxÉ Ê´É¹ÉªÉÉå {É®ú

Ê±ÉJÉäMÉªÉä*+ÊvÉEòÉÆ¶ÉxÉÉ]õEò

+Énù¶ÉÇ´ÉÉnùÒù lÉä, VÉÉä VÉxÉiÉÉ ¨Éå

=nùÉkÉ iÉi´ÉÉå Eäò |ÉSÉÉ®ú EòÉä ±ÉIªÉ

History of Hindi Literature

Page 65

School of Distance Education

Eò®úxÉä´ÉÉ±Éä lÉä* ¦ÉÉ®úiÉäxnÖù ªÉÖMÉ Eäò

{É¶SÉÉiÉ EÖòUô ºÉ¨ÉªÉ iÉEò xÉÉ]õEòÉå EòÉ

Ê´ÉEòÉºÉ ¯ûEò MÉªÉÉ*

|ÉºÉÉnù ªÉÖMÉ

Ê½þxnùÒxÉÉ]õEòEäòIÉäjÉ¨Éå

VÉªÉ¶ÉÆEò®ú |ÉºÉÉnù Eäò ºÉÉlÉ +ÉvÉÖÊxÉEò

ªÉÖMÉ EòÒ ¶ÉÖ¯û+ÉiÉ ½þÉäiÉÒ ½èþ* =xÉEäò

ªÉÖMÉ ¨Éå xÉÉ]õEòÉå EòÉ SÉ®ú¨ÉÉäiEò¹ÉÇ

½Öþ+É* =x½þÉåxÉä xÉ Eäò´É±É xÉªÉÒ ¶Éè±ÉÒ

+{ÉxÉÉªÉÒ, ¤ÉÎ±Eò {ÉÚ´ÉÇªÉÖMÉÒxÉ xÉÉ]õEòÉå

EòÉ ¶ÉÞÆMÉÉ®ú ÊEòªÉÉ* ºÉ¤ÉºÉä {É½þ±Éä

Ê½þxnùÒxÉÉ]õEòÉå¨Éå{ÉÉjÉÉåEäò

+xiÉuÇùxuù EòÉ Eò±ÉÉi¨ÉEò ÊSÉjÉhÉ |ÉºÉÉnù

xÉäÊEòªÉÉ*=xÉEäòxÉÉ]õEòÉå¨Éå

nùÉ¶ÉÇÊxÉEòiÉÉ EòÒ UôÉªÉÉ ¡èòxÉÒ ½ÖþÇ

½èþ* =xÉEäò xÉÉ]õEò xÉ iÉÉä ºÉÖJÉÉxiÉ ½èþ, xÉ

nÖù:JÉÉxiÉ, ´Éä |ÉºÉÉnùxiÉ ¨ÉÉxÉä VÉÉiÉä

½èþ*=xÉEäò Ê´ÉÊ¦ÉxxÉ xÉÉ]õEòÉå ¨Éå

BäÊiÉ½þÒÊºÉEòxÉÉ]õEòÉåEòÒºÉÆJªÉÉ

VªÉÉnùÉ ½èþ* BäÊiÉ½þÉÊºÉEò ½þÉäiÉä ½ÖþB

¦ÉÒ ´Éä ºÉ¨ÉºªÉÉ ¨ÉÚ±ÉEò ½èþ* "ºÉÉVÉ¸ÉÒ,

"Ê´É¶ÉÉJÉ', "ºEòxnù MÉÖ{iÉ', "+VÉÉiÉ ¶ÉjÉÖ',

"SÉxpùMÉÖ{iÉ', "wÉÖ´Éº´ÉÉÊ¨ÉxÉÒ', =xÉEäò

|É¨ÉÖJÉBäiÉÒ½þÉÊºÉEòxÉÉ]õEò½èþ*

"VÉxÉ¨ÉäVÉªÉEòÉxÉÉMÉªÉYÉ'=xÉEòÉ

{ÉÉè®úÉÊhÉEò xÉÉ]õEò ½èþ* ¤ÉÉèrùEòÉ±É,

+ÉªÉÇEòÉ±É, iÉlÉÉ MÉÖ{iÉEòÉ±É EòÉ +ÉvÉÉ®ú

Ê±ÉB ½ÖþB ¦ÉÒ |ÉºÉÉnù Eäò xÉÉ]õEòÉå ¨Éå

´ÉiÉÇ¨ÉÉxÉEòÉ±ÉÒxÉºÉ¨ÉºªÉÉ+ÉåEòÉä

History of Hindi Literature

Page 66

School of Distance Education

Ê¨É±ÉÉªÉÉ MÉªÉÉ ½èþ* |ÉºÉÉnù Eäò xÉÉ]õEòÉå

¨Éå ÊiÉ½þÉºÉ +Éè®ú Eò±{ÉxÉÉ EòÉ ºÉÖxnù®ú

ºÉ¨Éx´ÉªÉ Ê¨É±ÉiÉÉ ½èþ*

|ÉºÉÉnùVÉÒ xÉä +{ÉxÉä {ÉÉjÉÉå Eäò

ÊSÉjÉhÉ ¨Éå ¦ÉÉ®úiÉÒªÉ ºÉÆºEÞòÊiÉ Eäò iÉÒµÉ

+ÉOÉ½þ, ¨ÉxÉÉäÊ´ÉYÉÉxÉ EòÉ +ÉvÉÉ®ú +Éè®ú

nùÉ¶ÉÇÊxÉEò ÊxÉªÉÉäVÉxÉÉ EòÉ {ÉÉ±ÉxÉ

ÊEòªÉÉ ½èþ* xÉÉ®úÒúÊSÉjÉhÉ ¨Éå ´Éä +ÉÊvÉEò

ºÉ¡ò±É ½ÖþB ½éþ* MÉÒiÉ ªÉÉäVÉxÉÉ Eäò

EòÉ®úhÉ =xÉEäò xÉÃÉ]õEò Ê´É¶Éä¹É +ÉEò¹ÉÇEò

½èþ* |ÉºÉÉnùVÉÒ Eäò xÉÉ]õEòÉå Eäò ¨ÉÉvªÉ¨É

ºÉäÊ½þxnùÒxÉÉ]õEòºÉÉÊ½þiªÉxÉä

+xÉÚÊnùiÉxÉÉ]õEòÉåEäòEòÉ±ÉEòÉä

UôÉäb÷Eò®ú |ÉÉèfø, ¨ÉÉèÊ±ÉEò xÉÉ]õEòÉå Eäò

ªÉÖMÉ ¨Éå |É´Éä¶É ÊEòªÉÉ* |ÉºÉÉnùVÉÒ Eäò

ªÉÖMÉ ¨Éå +xªÉ EòÇ xÉÉ]õEòEòÉ®úÉå xÉä

ºÉÉÊ½þÎiªÉEò ¨ÉÚ±ªÉ ºÉä ºÉÆ{ÉxxÉ xÉÉ]õEòÉå

EòÒ ®úSÉxÉÉ EòÒ* ºÉÖnù¶ÉÇxÉ, VÉMÉxxÉÉlÉ

|ÉºÉÉnùÊ¨ÉÊ±Éxnùù,MÉÉäÊ´Éxnù´É±±É¦É

{ÉxxÉ +ÉÊnù |ÉºÉÉnù Eäò ºÉ¨ÉEòÉÊ±ÉxÉ

¸Éä¹`öõ xÉÉ]õEòEòÉ®ú ½éþ*

|ÉºÉÉnùÉäkÉ®ú ªÉÖMÉ

|ÉºÉÉnùÉäkÉ®ú ªÉÖMÉ ¨Éå BäÊiÉ½þÉÊºÉEò

xÉÉ]õEòÉå EòÒ {É®Æú{É®úÉ EòÉ {ÉªÉÉÇ{iÉ

Ê´ÉEòÉºÉ ½Öþ+É* ºÉ IÉäjÉ ¨Éå ½þÊ®úEÞò¹hÉ

|Éä¨ÉÒ,´ÉÞxnùÉ´ÉxÉ±ÉÉ±É´É¨ÉÉÇ,

MÉÉäÊ´Éxnù ´É±±É¦É {ÉÆiÉ, SÉxnùMÉÖ{iÉ

Ê´ÉtÉ±ÉÆEòÉ®ú,ºÉä`öMÉÉäÊ´ÉxnùnùÉºÉ,

=nùªÉ¶ÉÆEò®ú ¦É]Âõ]õ +ÉÊnù xÉÉ]õEòEòÉ®úÉå

History of Hindi Literature

Page 67

School of Distance Education

xÉä¨É½þi´É{ÉÚhÉÇªÉÉäMÉÊnùªÉÉ*

SÉiÉÖ®úºÉäxÉ ¶ÉÉºjÉÒ, ºÉnÂùMÉÖ¯û ¶É®úhÉ

+É´ÉºlÉÒ,®úÉ¨É´ÉÞIÉ¤ÉäÊxÉ{ÉÖ®úÒ,

MÉÉäEÞò±ÉSÉxpù ¶ÉÉ¨ÉÇ, {ÉÉhbä÷ªÉ ¤ÉäSÉxÉ

¶É¨ÉÇ =OÉ, ®úÉÆMÉäªÉ ®úÉPÉ´É +ÉÊnù +xÉäEò

xÉÉ]õEòEòÉ®úÉå xÉä {ÉÉè®úÉÊhÉEò xÉÉ]õEòÉå

Eäò IÉäjÉÉå EòÉä +ÉMÉää ¤ÉgøÉªÉÉ*

xÉÉ]õEòÉå Eäò IÉäjÉ ¨Éå ±ÉI¨ÉÒxÉÉ®úÉªÉhÉ

Ê¨É¸É xÉä +{ÉxÉä ºÉ¨ÉºªÉÉ-xÉÉ]õEòÉå Eäò

nÂù´ÉÉ®úÉxÉ´ÉÒxÉiÉÉ={ÉÎºlÉiÉEòÒ*

=x½þÉåxÉä{ÉÚ´ÉÇEäòxÉÉ]õEòÉåEäò

ÊxÉªÉ¨ÉÉå EòÉ ÊiÉ®úºEòÉ®ú Eò®ú {ÉÊ¶SÉ¨ÉÒ

ÊºÉrùÉxiÉ EòÉä º´ÉÒEòÉ®ú ÊEòªÉÉ* ¤ºÉxÉ

+Éè®ú ¹ÉÉì Eäò ¤ÉÖÊrù´ÉÉnùÒ xÉÉ]õEòÉå ºÉä

|Éä®úhÉÉ {ÉÉªÉÒ* =x½þÉåxÉä xÉÉ®úÒ EòÒ

ÊSÉ®úxiÉxÉ ºÉ¨ÉºªÉÉ EòÉä ±ÉäEò®ú xÉÉ®úÒ

+Éè®ú{ÉÖ¯û¹ÉEäòºÉÆ¤ÉxvÉiÉlÉÉ

¨ÉxÉÉä´ÉèYÉÉÊxÉEòºÉ¨ÉºªÉÉ+ÉåEòÉ

Eò±ÉÉi¨ÉEò ÊSÉjÉhÉ ÊEòªÉÉ ½èþ* Ê¨É¸ÉVÉÒ Eäò

|ÉÊºÉrù ºÉ¨ÉºªÉÉ¨ÉÚ±ÉEò xÉÉ]õEò ªÉä ½éþþ -

"ÊºÉxnÚù®ú EòÒ ½þÉä±ÉÒ', ¨ÉÖÊHò EòÉ

®ú½þºªÉ', "MÉÖÊb÷ªÉÉ EòÉ PÉ®ú', "xÉÉ®únù

EòÒ ´ÉÒhÉÉ", "®úÉIÉºÉ EòÉ ¨ÉÆÊnù®ú',

"ºÉÆxªÉÉºÉÒ', +ÉÊnù* =xÉEäò xÉÉ]õEòÉå ¨Éå

+ÆMÉ Eò¨É ½èþ, {ÉÉjÉ ¦ÉÒ Eò¨É ½éþ* MÉÒiÉÉå

EòÒ={ÉäIÉÉEòÒMÉªÉÒ*=x½þÉåxÉä

´ªÉÉ´É½þÉÊ®úEò ¦ÉÉ¹ÉÉ EòÉ |ÉªÉÉäMÉ ÊEòªÉÉ

½èþ*Ê¨É¸ÉVÉÒEäòxÉÉ]õEòÉå¨Éå

History of Hindi Literature

Page 68

¤ÉÉèÊrùEò´ÉÉnù,ªÉlÉÉlÉÇ´ÉÉnù

¡òÉªÉb÷´ÉÉnù |É¨ÉÖJÉiÉÉ ½èþ*

+Éè®ú

={ÉäxpùxÉÉlÉ +¶Eò xÉä +{ÉxÉä xÉÉ]õEòÉå

¨Éå ºÉÉ¨ÉÉVÉÒEò ºÉ¨ÉºªÉÉ+Éå EòÉ =nÂùPÉÉ]õxÉ

ÊEòªÉÉ½èþ*=x½åþ+Énù¶ÉÉæx¨ÉÖJÉ

ªÉlÉÉlÉÇ´ÉÉnùÒ xÉÉ]õEòEòÉ®ú ¨ÉÉxÉxÉÉ =ÊSÉiÉ

½èþ* ºÉÉ¨ÉÉÊVÉEò xÉÉ]õEòÉå Eäò IÉäjÉ ¨Éä

´ÉÞxnùÉ´ÉxÉ±ÉÉ±É ´É¨ÉÇ EòÉä ¦ÉÒ ºÉ¡ò±ÉiÉÉ

|ÉÉ{iÉ ½ÖþÇ* ºÉ ªÉÖMÉ Eäò |ÉÊºÉnÂùvÉ

xÉÉ]õEòEòÉ®úlÉäÊ´É¹hÉÖ

|É¦ÉÉEò®ú*ÊVÉxÉEäò xÉÉ]õEò Ê½þxnùÒ ¨Éå

¤É½ÖþSÉÌSÉiÉ ½ÖþB* =xÉEòÉ "b÷ÉC]õ®' xÉÉ]õEò

¨ÉxÉÉä´ÉèYÉÉÊxÉEò+Éè®úºÉÉ¨ÉÉÊVÉEò

xÉÉ]õEò ½èþ ÊVÉºÉ¨Éå +ÉvÉÖÊxÉEò VÉÒ´ÉxÉ

EòÒ iÉxÉÉ´É ¦É®úÒ ¨ÉÉxÉÊºÉEòiÉÉ EòÉ ªÉlÉlÉÇ

ÊSÉjÉhÉ ÊEòªÉÉ MÉªÉÉ ½èþ* VÉMÉnùÒ¶ÉSÉxpù

¨ÉÉlÉÖ®ú xÉä +ÉvÉÖÊxÉEò VÉÒ´ÉxÉ Eäò

ºÉÆPÉ¶ÉÉçEòÉäBäÊiÉ½þÉÊºÉEò+Éè®ú

Ê¨ÉlÉEòÒlÉ EòlÉÉ Eäò +ÉvÉÉ®ú {É®ú +{ÉxÉä

xÉÉ]õEòÉå ¨Éå |ÉºiÉÖiÉ ÊEòªÉÉ* =xÉEäò xÉÉ]õEò

xÉÉ]õ¬Eò±ÉÉ EòÒ oùÎ¹]õ ºÉä =SSÉ EòÉäÊ]õ Eäò

½éþ* vÉ¨ÉÇ´ÉÒ®ú ¦ÉÉ®úiÉÒ EòÉ MÉÒÊiÉxÉÉ]õ¬

"+ÉÆvÉÉ ªÉÖMÉ' ªÉÖnÂùvÉ EòÒ ÊSÉ®úxiÉxÉ

ºÉ¨ÉºªÉÉ EòÉä ±ÉäEò®ú Ê±ÉJÉÉ MÉªÉÉ ¸Éä¹`ö

xÉÉ]õEò ½èþ* b÷É.±ÉI¨ÉÒxÉÉ®úÉªÉhÉ ±ÉÉ±É

xÉä ±ÉMÉ¦ÉMÉ {ÉSÉÉºÉ ºÉä +ÉÊvÉEò xÉÉ]õEò

Ê±ÉJÉä*"¨ÉÉnùÉEèòEò]õºÉ","+xvÉÉ

EÖò+ÉÄ',"Eò®ú}ªÉÚ',"®úÉiÉ®úÉxÉÒ',

"ºÉÖªÉÇ¨ÉÖJÉ',"Ê¨Éº]õ®ú+Ê¦É¨ÉxªÉÖ',

School of Distance Education

Eò±ÉÆEòÒ ºÉiªÉ ½þÊ®ú¶ÉSÉxpù' +ÉÊnù =xÉEäò

xÉÉ]õEò VÉÒ´ÉxÉ +Éè®ú ºÉ¨ÉÉVÉ EòÒ Ê´ÉÊ¦ÉxxÉ

+ºÉÆMÉÊiÉªÉÉå EòÉ ºÉ¡ò±É ÊSÉjÉhÉ Eò®úiÉä

½éþþ* ¨ÉÆÊSÉªÉ +xÉÖ¦É´É +Éè®ú xÉÉ]õEòÒªÉ

|ÉºÉÆMÉÉå EòÉ MÉ½þ®úÉ YÉÉxÉ ±ÉÉ±ÉVÉÒ

xÉä ´ªÉHò ÊEòªÉÉ ½èþ*

+ÉvÉÖÊxÉEò ªÉÖMÉ Eäò xÉÉ]õEò ºÉÉÊ½þiªÉ

¨Éå |ÉºÉÉnùVÉÒ Eäò ¤ÉÉnù ¸ÉÒ. ¨ÉÉä½þxÉ

®úÉEäò¶É EòÉ xÉÉ¨É ¨É½þi´É{ÉÚhÉÇ ½èþ VÉÉä

+{ÉxÉä iÉÒxÉ xÉÉ]õEòÉå Eäò nÂù´ÉÉ®úÉ EòlªÉ

+Éè®ú Ê¶É±{É ¨Éå xÉ´ÉÒxÉiÉÉ ±ÉÉ ºÉEäò*

"+É¹ÉÉgø EòÉ BEò ÊnùxÉ' =xÉEòÉ ºÉ¤ÉºÉä

|ÉÊºÉrù xÉÉ]õEò ½èþ* SÉÊ®újÉ ÊSÉjÉhÉ ¨Éå

+ÉvÉÖÊxÉEònÖùÎ¹]õ,®ÆúMÉ¨É


End file.
